Ombre et poussière
by grosBill
Summary: Albion s'agite. L'ombre la guerre se répand, menaçant de tout engloutir sur son passage. Le royaume du Nord ne compte pas tomber sans se battre, et si bataille il doit y avoir, Balinor fera en sorte qu'elle rentre dans l'histoire. AU où Balinor est roi, Hunith sa reine et ils se dressent face à la tyrannie d'Uther. Beaucoup d'OC.
1. Où tout commence

**Salut à tous. Voici ma première fanfic basé sur l'univers de Merlin. Bizarrement, je n'ai quasiment jamais regardé la série, mais j'adore les histoires dessus que j'ai pu lire ici. Cette fic est mon pied à l'étrier, j'ai envie de créer tout un univers en adaptant la série, pour raconter toujours plus d'histoires. Je suis nouveau, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire les problèmes que vous voyez, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises. Je n'ai pas de beta reader, donc le texte est peut être truffé de fautes, même si j'essaie de faire attention.**

 **Les dialogues sont en gras. Les pensées sont en italique. Les droits de Merlin sont détenus par la BBC, je me permet juste de m'inspirer de leur travail.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Le ciel sans lune brillait d'étoiles en cette nuit. La voûte céleste, comme parée de diamants, étendait son drap scintillant jusqu'à l'horizon, illuminant par la lueur des astres lointain les murs de la citadelle. Bien que la nuit soit avancée, les couloirs de château résonnait de voix. Les gardes en patrouille murmuraient entre eux, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Au détour d'un couloir, quelques femmes tenaient de discrets conciles, priant pour une quelconque protection. Toutes ces personnes, et leur inquiétudes, étaient fixées sur une chambre du château. Des bruits étouffés filtraient à travers le lourd battant en bois, accompagnés de cris de douleur. Dans l'antichambre, un homme arpentait la salle, sa respiration laborieuse sous l'effet de la pression. Son gilet ouvert, sa chemise à peine fermée et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés prouvaient qu'il avait été tiré de son sommeil et avait accouru le plus vite possible. Ses mains, chacune ornée d'un anneau, étaient crispées par l'inquiétude, cette même inquiétude inscrite sur chacun des traits de l'homme à chaque coup d'œil vers la porte de bois. Assis face à lui, deux hommes attendaient. Le premier portait une robe rouge carmin, ses larges manches croisées sur sa poitrine, et gardait ses yeux fermés, comme pour méditer. Sa peau pâle et ses pommettes saillantes faisaient ressortir ses long cheveux d'ébène noués en catogan Le second portait un simple pantalon de toile marron, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Sa cheveux châtains coupés court encadré un visage sérieux, mais de petites rides au coin de ses lèvres indiquaient que sa vie était peuplée de nombreux sourires. Lui suivait de ses yeux verts l'homme débraillé tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas. Un énième cri retentit depuis la chambre , faisant sursauter les 2 hommes, mais n'arrachant qu'un tic à celui en robe. Finalement, le châtain prit la parole :

 **Par pitié, assieds toi ou je vais être malade à force de te voir tourner comme un lion en cage.**

 **Si tu insiste** , lui répondit le brun en prenant un siège tout en continuant de fixer la porte. Son pied commença alors à battre une cadence erratique. Son vis à vis allait reprendre la parole, mais fut couper par l'homme en robe qui dit d'un ton calme sans ouvrir les yeux :

 **Laisse le tranquille, Eric. Tu ne serais pas mieux à sa place. Ne vous inquiété pas tant, mon roi,** ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'homme agité, **elle est entourée par les meilleures personnes possibles pour l'aider, et vous savez que notre médecin ne vous laissera pas tomber.**

 **Tu devrai être avec eux Kaellius. Tu pourrai les aider j'en suis sûr. Soulager la douleur, ou bien je ne sais pas … quelque chose.**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, sire. Si quelque chose devais mal tourner, Anna viendra me chercher immédiatement. De plus, depuis que nous sommes là, j'envoie à la reine des vagues d'apaisement pour atténuer la douleur. Tout va bien se passer, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.**

 **J'aimerais avoir ta confiance, mon ami.**

Le roi passa une main dans ses cheveux mais stoppa brusquement lorsque retentirent de nouveaux bruits depuis la chambre. Des pleurs d'enfant. Il voulut se lever, mais avant qu'il puisse amorcer son geste,la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnants luisant de sueur et ses yeux fatigués, un large sourire illuminait son visage. Il fit aussitôt de la place pour le monarque, qui se précipita dans la chambre, le cœur battant comme un tambour. Dans le lit se reposait une femme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire lumineux en voyant son mari entrer en trombe dans la pièce, avant de descendre son regard sur le petit être emmailloté qui reposait dans ses bras. Tout l'amour du monde reposait dans ses yeux, et le roi s'arrêta un instant, ému devant cette scène. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, ne quittant jamais sa femme ni l'enfant du regard, et s'assit à coté d'eux. La reine leva ses yeux vers son époux et, en lui tendant tendrement le nouveau-né, lui dit :

 **Je te présente notre fils, mon amour.**

 **Il est magnifique, ma chéri. Les étoiles soient louées, tout c'est bien passé.**

 **On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vient d'accoucher,** répondit la femme en riant. Puis, regardant les deux hommes de sa vie : **Il sera fort comme son père, j'en suis sure.**

 **Seulement si il est aussi beau que sa mère,** rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire. **Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à un nom ?**

 **Oui. Tu te rappelles cette légende que Nicholas nous a raconté ? Celle que les druides pensent être une prophétie ?**

 **Oui, je me souviens. Le porteur d'espoir … Il fera honneur à son nom et à son royaume.** Le roi pris la main de son épouse et lui dit : J **e ne crois pas t'avoir jamais autant aimer de toute ma vie, Hunith.**

 **Tu en fais des tonnes, Balinor. Je suis simplement éreintée, pas mourante,** lui répondit-elle.

Sortant enfin de la bulle de bonheur qui l'avait coupé du reste du monde, le roi vit que la chambre était bien plus rempli que sa femme, son fils et lui. Kaellius et l'homme grisonnant se tenaient près de la porte, contemplant la scène devant eux avec émotion, les yeux humides. Eric était juste à côté d'eux, tenant la main d'une femme qui, malgré la fatigue, rayonnait de bonheur à la vue de la famille royale. Balinor se releva et traversa la pièce, avant de prendre l'homme aux cheveux gris dans ces bras :

 **Nicholas, mon ami, tu as fais de moi un homme comblé. Merci, merci pour tout.**

 **Allons, sire, je n'ai fais que mon devoir en tant que médecin de la cour,** répondit l'homme, malgré tout ému par l'accolade. **Vous pouvez également remercié Anna, elle a été d'une aide inestimable.**

 **J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et, grâce aux aïeuls, ça a suffi. Hunith est mon amie, sire, jamais je ne l'aurais laisser seule à ce moment,** dit la femme en s'inclinant.

 **Non, pas de cérémoniel entre nous, pas en privé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble,** rétorqua le roi en engouffrant la dame dans une étreinte puissante. Il la relâcha pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir près de la reine, tandis qu'Eric tapait l'épaule de Balinor, proprement hilare.

 **Tu l'as fais, vieux frère. Te voilà père. Alors, la pression est retombé, ou tu veux toujours faire les cents pas ?**

 **Tu es un puits d'humour Eric, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà fait remarquer.**

 **Félicitations, Balinor,** intervint Kaellius. **Vous voir ainsi est une source de joie pour moi.**

 **Merci, mon ami. Tu avais raison, tout c'est bien fini.**

 **Comment avez vous décidé de l'appeler, alors ?** Demanda l'homme en robe.

Le roi s'avança vers le lit, pris le bébé que lui tendit sa femme et déclara à la petite assemblé : **« Je vous présente Emrys Ambrosius, prince héritier du royaume du Nord »**.


	2. L'équilibre demeure

Les nouvelles sur la naissance du prince de Nord firent grand bruit. Chaque royaume d'Albion fut affecté par la nouvelle : les alliés de la dynastie des Ambrosius envoyèrent leurs félicitations et des cadeaux pour célébrer la naissance de l'héritier. Dans son palais à Nemeth, le roi Rhodor regardait sa fille dormir, encore un nourrisson, tout en souhaitant le meilleur du monde pour son ami Balinor. Évidemment, certains ne virent pas cette naissance d'un bon œil. Dans le royaume d'Amata, le seigneur de guerre Sarrum, enragé par une nouvelle de bonheur pour un royaume soutenant la magie tant honni chez lui, lança plusieurs chasses pour débusquer druides et sorciers sur ces terres. L'alliance des cinq royaumes, sans réagir aussi violemment, commencèrent à réfléchir aux changements que cet héritier allait apporter dans la balance du jeu de pouvoir. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait suivre. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que, suivant la naissance du prince du Nord, une autre naissance allait avoir lieu, une naissance qui allait changer la face des douze royaumes. Et pourtant, par une autre nuit sans lune, très semblable à la précédente, dans les couloirs d'un château, un homme faisait de nouveau les cent pas, le regard rivé sur la lourde porte en bois. Il n'avait aucun conseiller à ses côté, et son visage affichait une tel tension que nul ne se serait risquer à interrompre ses allées et venues. La couronne qui reposait sur son front tressautait à chaque pas. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le monarque e précipita à l'intérieur, poussant de son chemin l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui avait ouvert, sans remarquer la mine grave et les yeux sombres qu'il arborait. Dans le lit de la chambre reposait une femme, plus pâle qu'un linge, le visage recouvert de sueur et les yeux à demi-clos. Les draps autour d'elle étaient teintés de rouge. A côté du lit, une servante tenait dans ses bras un bébé en pleurs, essayant de le calmer en lui murmurant des mots doux. Le roi se précipita a côté du lit, prit les mains de sa femme demanda d'une voix tremblante :

 **Ygraine, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est ce quelque chose c'est mal passé ? Tu as l'air souffrante. Je t'en prie, mon amour, dis moi.**

 **Uther, tu … tu es là. Je suis fatigué, Uther. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu pourrai me le donner ? Je veux le tenir dans mes bras. S'il te plaît …**

 **Bien sûr, bien sûr. Apportez le prince à sa mère,** apostropha-t-il la servante, qui lui tendit l'enfant en tremblant. **Tiens, Ygraine, il est là.**

Dès que l'enfant fut dans les bras de sa mère, il cessa de pleurer et braqua ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la reine, lisant sans comprendre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

 **Il est magnifique, n'est ce pas Uther ? Tu seras fier de lui, j'en suis persuadée.**

 **Bien sûr, mon amour. Regarde, il a tes yeux, il sera un beau jeune homme, le ciel m'en soit témoin,** dit le roi en riant.

 **Oui … oui, très fier …**

 **Ygraine ? Ygraine ? Gaius, il y a un problème !**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se précipita dans au bord du lit, attrapa l'enfant qui s'était remis à pleurer, le passa à la servante et prit le pouls de la reine. Secouant la tête, il prit une des bouteilles de ses poches et força son contenu dans la gorge de la femme inconsciente. Tel une statue, Uther Pendragon se tenait pétrifié et regardait le médecin essayer de réanimer Ygraine. Celui ci alterner entre un massage cardiaque vigoureux, avant de prendre le pouls et de recommencer à masser, un lueur de désespoir dans le regard. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini au roi, Gaius posa une main sur le front de la reine, une autre sur sa poitrine, et commença à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles. Un halo bleu se forma et enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme, qui arqua soudain son dos avant de retomber sur le lit, sa poitrine exhalant un dernier soupir avant de s'arrêter. Le médecin releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de son roi avec une peine immense.

 **Sire …,** sa voix se brisant avec l'émotion. **Sire, je suis désolé, mais la reine, elle est … la reine nous a quitté,** poursuivit-il en essayant d'adoucir la nouvelle.

 **Que voulez vous dire, elle nous a quitté ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, Gaius, elle est juste là, et notre fils aussi. Camelot a un héritier à présent. Ygraine s'est simplement endormi, je suis sûr que l'accouchement a été éprouvant pour elle,** dit le roi, son esprit refusant de reconnaître la terrible vérité.

 **Uther, je vous en prie … Ygraine … elle est morte, sire. Je suis navré.**

 **Morte ? Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, enfin Gaius. Elle allait bien à l'instant, elle le tenait dans ses bras.** Regardant son ami, Uther réalisa peu à peu, et commença à respirer difficilement. **Non, non, non, non, non … c'est impossible, elle allait bien je vous dis, elle …,** les mots refusant de franchir ses lèvre.

 **J'ai tout essayé, sire. La naissance a été difficile, et elle a perdu tellement de sang … même avec la magie, je n'ai …**

 **La magie ?** L'interrompit l'homme couronné. **La magie ! Où est Nimueh ? Amenez là moi !** Rugit-il en sautant sur ses pieds et se dirigeant vers la porte pour appeler ses gardes.

 **Mon seigneur, je vous en prie. Vous devez vous reposer. Votre fils a besoin de vous, il a besoin de son père maintenant plus que jamais, par pitié sire …,** l'implora Gaius en le prenant par l'épaule.

Uther le repoussa violemment en criant : **« Hors de mon chemin, pauvre idiot ! »** avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs du palais. Le médecin se releva lentement, grimaça en faisant jouer son épaule et se tourna vers le lit, les yeux aux bords des larmes. Il recouvrit le pâle visage de la reine d'un drap blanc, avant de prendre des bras de la servante le nouveau-né qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Il s'adressa à la femme et lui demanda d'aller préparer un peu de lait pour le prince. Alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, l'homme aux cheveux blancs regarda l'enfant finalement d'endormir, et lui dit : **« Bienvenue chez toi, Arthur »**.


	3. D'encre et de feu

Comme quelques mois plus tôt, les nouvelles de la naissance d'un héritier pour la lignée des Pendragon firent le tour d'Albion. Cette heureux événement était cependant teinté de la peine que la perte de la reine Ygraine engendra : elle avait été une souveraine juste, pleine de compassion, aimante et aimée de son peuple. Dans son fief de Tintagel, le seigneur Gorlois contempla l'horizon, son cœur empli de tristesse pour son roi. Il était l'ami d'Uther depuis de nombreuses années, sa femme Vivienne avait été une grande amie d'Ygraine, avant de décéder en couches lors de la naissance de leur seconde fille. Connaissant la douleur de cette perte, le cœur de Gorlois se serra. Son aînée, Morgause, le regarda curieusement, se demandant pourquoi son père affichait une mine si triste, tandis que sa petite sœur Morgana essayait d'attraper un papillon imprudent passant à côté d'elle. Avec ses nouvelles se répandirent également des rumeurs, des rumeurs de feu et de douleur, de sang et de mort. Des rumeurs que les gens ne discutaient que tout bas dans les auberges et les marchés, craignant que l'horreur se réalise si on en parlait assez fort. Quelques jours après le décès de la reine de Camelot, un homme marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de la cité. La lueur de la lune éclatante éclairait son chemin, mais elle était éclipsée par d'autres lumières orangés, illuminant le ciel dans le dos de l'homme. Sa tête était découverte, mais fixée obstinément le sol, et la peur exsudait de chacun de ses pores. Il pressa le pas, tentant d'ignorer les bruits qui retentissaient dans son dos, essayant d'ignorer les images qui assaillaient son esprits. Ces morts, cette cruauté … Il arriva finalement devant chez lui, ouvrit la porte rapidement et la referma d'un coup sec, avant de vérifier par le judas que personne ne l'avait suivi. Une fois sûr d'être seul, l'homme se dirigea vers la petite table de nuit près de son lit, en tira le tiroir avant de retirer le faux fond pour prendre la feuille de papier qui s'y trouvait. L'homme avait l'air d'être un serviteur, on pouvait se demander pourquoi cette feuille de papier était en sa possession. Plus étrange encore, la feuille était entièrement vierge, pas un seul mot, pas le moindre signe d'encre ne recouvrait sa surface. Jetant un regard inquiet par le volet, l'homme s'assit à la table, sorti une plume et un encrier, et commença à écrire. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il relatait les faits de manière concise. Après tout, son employeur voulait des rapports opérationnels, pas des poèmes.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, dans un autre royaume, un autre homme était assis à son bureau. A la différence du premier, il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un serviteur : son pantalon et sa chemise était de la meilleure qualité, le secrétaire fait à partir de bois cher et ornementé, et la pièce, éclairée par plusieurs chandelles, respirait le confort, bien qu'il manquait une certaine touche de féminité. Alors que l'homme assit parcourait un traité sur les échanges commerciaux de Nemeth, une des feuilles de papier étalée sur le bureau se mit à briller. En voyant cela, l'homme reposa le document qu'il tenait et commença à lire les mots qui s'inscrivaient tout seul sur le papier. Il se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés, alors que la feuille cessait de scintiller, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Avisant un garde dans le couloir, il lui dit : **« Va informer le roi que je dois le voir immédiatement. Qu'il me rejoigne dans la chambre du conseil. Et préviens également les autres membres. »**. L'homme s'inclina et partit d'un pas rapide vers le couloir. L'homme revint à son bureau, pris la feuille de papier, et sortit en verrouillant la porte. Il descendit un escalier et après être passé dans plusieurs couloirs arriva devant une large porte de bois. Il pénétra dans la pièce, une chambre circulaire possédant un jeu de colonnes reparties à sa périphérie et en son centre une table semi-circulaire. Il alla s'installer à l'une des sièges, sortit la lettre de sa poche et attendit le regard alternant entre la feuille de papier, comme s'il doutait toujours des mots inscrits dessus, et la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser passer cinq hommes. Le premier était le médecin de la cour, lord Nicholas. Évidemment , il n'était pas simplement médecin. Son immense savoir et sa passion pour les livres faisait également de lui l'historien du palais, et le gardien de la bibliothèque royale. Ordinairement, une telle tâche serait assurer par un homme approchant plus de la centaine d'années, avec un pied déjà dans la tombe, et préférant toujours parler de l'histoire ancienne que de la présente. Pourtant, le physique de Nicholas lui donnait une quarantaine d'années, solide et bien portant. Une particularité due à d'autres de ses compétences. Le suivant entra le seigneur Eric, grand trésorier et Intendant du royaume. Sa virtuosité avec les nombres lui permettait de gérer les accords commerciaux et les échanges avec le reste de l'Albion. A ses côtés marchait le seigneur Hedwynn. Plus grand que la moyenne, ses cheveux poivres et sels coupés courts, ses mains puissantes reposant dans ses poches, Hedwynn avançait en donnant une impression de calme inébranlable, pareil à un rocher, et il émanait de lui une aura écrasante. En tant que Seigneur Sénéchal des armées du Nord, il n'était pas étonnant qu'un tel homme en impose. Vint ensuite leur souverain, Balinor Ambrosius, le Roi Dragon. A cet instant, le Roi Dragon avait surtout des cernes sous les yeux et interrogeait du regard l'homme assis en essayant de ne pas bailler jusqu'à se décrocher la mâchoire. En dernier apparut Kaellius, portant son habituelle robe rouge, les mains croisées dans le dos et le regard tranquille, et légèrement curieux. Sa présence mettait toujours l'homme mal à l'aise, même s'il était d'une nature affable. Il était difficile d'oublier que d'un mot, il pouvait arracher la chair des os d'un homme, ou invoquer les éléments pour réduire un palais en un tas de cendres. Les impératifs d'un Archimage, après tout. Ils s'assirent tous à leur siège respectifs, et le roi prit la parole :

 **Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes installés, Callum, aurait tu l'obligeance de nous dire pour quelles raisons nous avons tous dû quitter nos chambres respectives, ainsi qu'un sommeil qui commence à me manquer terriblement depuis la naissance d'Emrys ?** Les autres rirent légèrement, mais le visage de Callum resta de marbre. En silence, il fit passer la feuille de papier devant lui à Balinor et attendit que le roi ait fini de lire.

 **Est-ce que c'est vrai ?** Dit celui ci, toute trace d'humour ayant déserté sa voix. **Est ce que l'information est sûre ?**

 **J'ai bien peur que oui, sire. Je mets un point d'honneur à choisir et à entraîner mes chuchoteurs afin qu'ils soient le plus fiable possible. Je vous assure que malheureusement, ce qui est écris est la vérité.**

 **Par les étoiles,** murmura le roi en retombant sur son siège.

 **Qu'y a-t-il, sire ? Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?** Demanda Eric.

En silence, Balinor fit passer le message vers son conseiller, qui après l'avoir lut le fit passer à son voisin, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les hommes présents aient pris connaissance du contenu de la feuille. Leur visages étaient tous graves, et chacun se regardaient, remuant mal à l'aise sur leur siège. Finalement, Kaellius prit la parole :

 **Que veut dire ceci ? Enfin ça … ça n'a pas de sens. Callum, est tu sûr …**

 **« Rapport de Camelot**

 **Magiciens et leurs familles arrêtés**

 **Conduits au bûcher cette nuit**

 **Pendragon a déclaré la guerre à la magie**

 **Loi contre la magie promulgués**

 **En attente d'instructions »,** lit l'homme d'un ton dur. **Il me semble, Kaellius, que le message est explicite.**

 **C'est de la folie. Pendragon brûlant ces propres citoyens ? Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, le peuple voudra des explications …**

 **Et il leur en a fourni, j'en ai bien peur,** l'interrompit Hedwynn. **Ici,** dit il en indiquant une ligne du message. **Ces lois contre la magie, ce n'est pas simplement une tuerie isolée, ce fou va chasser la sorcellerie partout dans son royaume. Attends,** reprit-il en levant les mains pour empêcher Kaellius de l'interrompre, **laisse moi finir. C'est exactement comme la politique d'intolérance en vigueur à Amata. Je pense que Pendragon a l'intention de traquer et tuer tous les praticiens à l'intérieur de ses frontières. En utilisant la loi, il peut les déclarer ennemis du royaume et ainsi avoir toute latitude pour agir. Le peuple de Camelot craint trop son roi pour remettre en causes ses édits. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **Tu as raison, Hedwynn,** dit le roi. **Camelot a toujours accepté la magie, Uther a même une Grande Prêtresse à sa court. Comment les choses ont pu dégénérer ainsi ?**

 **Est ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec la mort de sa femme ?** Proposa Eric.

 **La reine ?** Répondit Nicholas. **Non, je ne vois comment cela pourrait être lié. Sa mort a due être terrible pour lui, mais pourquoi Pendragon irait-il tuer des familles au nom de sa femme ? Non je pense que nous manquons d'informations.**

 **Uther … comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Le bûcher … c'est une manière horrible de partir …,** murmura défait Balinor.

 **Qu'allons nous faire maintenant, sire ?** Lui demanda Nicholas, se tournant vers lui, tout comme les quatre autres hommes.

Le roi laissa sortir un soupir, leva les yeux vers ses conseillers et dit d'une voix ferme : **« Nous n'allons rien faire. »**. Aussitôt, le médecin et le mage se levèrent brusquement, renversant leur siège respectif au passage et commencèrent à argumenter contre la décision de Balinor, se coupant la parole sans écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire. Hedwynn fronça les sourcils et réfléchit tout en pianotant sur la lourde table de bois. Eric regardait le roi d'un air surpris et légèrement scandalisé. Callum s'enfonça simplement dans son siège, la compréhension brillante dans ces yeux et de la tristesse peinte sur ses traits. Le roi revint vers les deux hommes en train de concourir pour savoir lequel pourrait parler le plus fort et attirer son attention. Il savait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient accepter cette décision, pourquoi ce commandement allait à l'encontre de leurs principes. Nicholas était un guérisseur dans l'âme, toujours satisfait de soigner une blessure de bataille ou de soulager un enfant frappé par la grippe. Balinor savait que l'homme pouvait également prendre des vies, lorsque la situation l'exigeait, mais qu'il était avant tout un soigneur, pas un tueur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer de telles atrocités. Kaellius, en tant que sorcier de renom et d'une puissance exceptionnel, désirait arrêter cette folie avant que les cadavres commencent à s'empiler. Une telle attaque sur la magie dans son intégralité ne pouvait pas être laisser ainsi. Balinor comprenaient les deux hommes. Du fond du cœur, il aurait voulu pouvoir leur dire que les choses n'allaient pas se passer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Le manteau royal vient avec des privilèges, mais également des devoirs, et cette nuit, il sentit le poids des responsabilités, une tension brûlante sur les épaules. Écrasant son poing sur la table, le roi rugit : **« Assez ! Tout les deux ! »**. La paire de tut, le laissant continuer : **« Je sais que c'est une décision terrible, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons. Ces gens ne sont pas les nôtres. Ils n'appartiennent pas à notre royaume, ils sont citoyens de Camelot. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'intervenir avec des politiques étrangères. De plus, Camelot est bien trop puissant pour risquer une guerre sur leurs terres. Pendragon dispose de plus de soldats, et il peut appeler ses alliés en cas d'invasion. Nous ne tiendrons pas contre l'Alliance des cinq royaumes, pas sur leur terrain selon leurs termes. Si nous démarrons cette guerre, il nous manquera la légitimité pour une telle offensive : aucun de nos alliés ne viendra nous prêter main forte sans une excellente raison. Au contraire, nous perdrons notre crédibilité, et Uther pourra utiliser cette déclaration pour motiver les membres de l'Alliance et comme une excuse pour nous envahir. Ça me déchire le cœur, mais nous devons rester à l'écart. J'espère que si cette folie continue, les mages fuiront Camelot avec leurs familles. Notre royaume les accueillera, les mettant hors de porté d'Uther, mais j'ai bien peur que c'est tout ce que nous pourrons faire. »**. Le roi se rassit, et attendit que les autres prennent la parole.

 **En effet, vu de cette façon, votre décision est la meilleure,** concéda Kaellius. **Je m'excuse pour ce comportement, la situation semble injuste, mais vous avez raison, nous devons penser d'abord au royaume. Et, comme vous dites, en espérant que les gens s'enfuit ici ou ailleurs avant d'être pris.**

 **Malheureusement, leurs sorts n'est pas la seule chose qui devrait nous préoccuper.**

 **Que veux tu dire, Hedwynn ?** Demanda Balinor.

 **Si Pendragon a vraiment l'intention de poursuivre dans cette voie, et qu'il est prêt à massacrer son propre peuple, nous devons prendre pour acquis qu'il n'en restera pas là. Son royaume est l'un des plus puissant d'Albion, combien de temps avant que son regard se tourne vers les autres, affirmant qu'ils doivent être ''purgés''. Il peut convaincre ses alliés, mais pour ses ennemis, ou ceux trop faible pour lui résister ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne nous déclare la guerre ?**

La déclaration du militaire jeta un froid sur l'assemblé, l'humeur étant déjà au niveau d sous-sol.

 **Tu as raison,** dit Callum. **Notre royaume est la cible parfaite : quoi de mieux qu'un roi seigneur des dragons, des sorciers dirigeant le pays et tout les réfugiés qui auront échappé à ses exactions ? Pour Pendragon, se sera la pièce à abattre.**

 **En effet, mais pas de suite,** assura Balinor. **Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans la politique de son royaume, mais il ne peut pas nous envahir sans raison, pas sans faire une croix sur ses alliés. Si il est assez fou pour ça, Bayard et Caerleon nous aideront. Ils haïssent Camelot, et les traités que nous avons avec eux assurent leur soutien en cas de conflit. De plus, pour nous atteindre, Uther devra ou traverser les frontières de Mercia, ou attaquer Caerleon pour s'emparer de sa flotte et s'assurer le passage par les eaux. Nous sommes relativement tranquille pour l'instant.**

 **Oui, pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps, sire?** Demanda Eric.

 **J'ai bien peur que l'avenir ne soit sombre mes amis. Une tempête approche, et nous devrons rester fort pour y survivre. Il nous faut nous préparer pour la guerre. Ce ne sera pas demain, mais tôt ou tard, Camelot passera à l'attaque et il nous faudra être prêt. Avant ça, Uther devra convaincre les autres chefs de l'Alliance du bien fondé de ses actes, pour s'assurer leur soutien lors de l'invasion. Ça va lui demandait du temps, et nous allons mettre ce temps à profit pour renforcer nos frontières et rappeler de vieux amis. Quand il viendra, nous serons prêt à l'accueillir. Bien, messieurs, comme nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser, je déclare cette réunion du conseil close. Callum, dis à tes espions de faire profil bas et d'éviter la suspicion, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux maintenant plus que jamais. Nous ne pouvons pas commencer à faire des préparations immédiatement après aujourd'hui, certains pourraient comprendre que tu as des chuchoteurs dans chaque royaume. Nous allons attendre que les rumeurs parviennent jusqu'ici, et nous agirons en conséquence.**

Balinor se leva, suivi par le reste du conseil, et déclara d'une voix quelque peu amusé : **« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais finir ma nuit avant que mon fils se réveille une fois de plus. »**. Tout en pensant pour lui même d'un air sombre : _« Je crains que ça ne dure pas. »_. Chaque homme s'inclina devant lui, avant de quitter la salle pour retourner dans leur chambre. Le roi quand à lui rejoignit sa chambre à coucher, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Hunith était toujours endormie, Balinor se glissa sans bruit dans son lit. Sa femme se tourna vers lui, à moitié endormi et lui demanda :

 **Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ?**

 **Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hunith,** dit-il en caressant sa chevelure. **Endors toi, mon cœur, je suis là.**

Elle lui obéit, se renfonçant sous les couvertures du lit, et le roi ferma ses yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Sous la montagne

Alors que les saisons passèrent les prédictions du roi du Nord se réalisèrent. Lorsque les rumeurs concernant les événements de Camelot arrivèrent jusqu'à la citadelle de Mandragora, les nouvelles étaient effroyables : la traque sans pitié de la magie débutée chez Uther prenait maintenant place chez ses voisins. Des lois étaient mises en places, dépouillant les praticiens de leur droits à une jugement en bonne et due forme devant le roi, quand ces malheureux étaient encore vivants pour être envoyés au bûcher, et n'avaient pas été tué lors de leur arrestation. Le massacre ne toucha pas seulement les mages : la paranoïa se répandit telle une peste, montant les gens les uns contre les autres, brisant des amitiés, des familles même des honnêtes hommes étaient accusés de pratiquer la magie par un voisin jaloux des femmes possédant des connaissances avec les herbes étaient montrées du doigt, traitées d'infâmes sorcières ayant vendu leur âme à d'innommable démons en échange de pouvoirs de simples nourrissons, nés avec l'étincelle de la magie en eux, furent jetés dans les flammes pour le seul crime d'être né différent. De grandes traques étaient organisés pour débusquer les fuyards, ainsi que les druides. Peuple pacifique par nature, préférant camper dans les forêts, ils furent massacrés comme des animaux sous les branches des arbres qu'ils chérissent tant. Quiconque pris à aider les fugitifs, les abriter, ou simplement à protester contre de telles exactions était rapidement arrêté et dans la plupart des cas exécuté. Le degré de violence variait grandement d'un royaume à l'autre, mais petit à petit, la peur planta ses griffes sur les terres d'Albion, instillant terreur et suspicion dans le cœur des hommes. Mais pendant ce temps, le royaume du Nord rassemblait ses forces.

* * *

Balinor adorait cette sensation, ce vertige à arpenter le domaine des oiseaux alors qu'on est qu'un homme. Il étendit ses bras en crois, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux, et parti dans une grand éclat de rire. Une brusque secousse lui remit les mains sur le pommeau de sa selle, et il entendit la voix de son compagnon dans son esprit.

 _Toujours à faire l'enfant quand tu es sur mon dos, c'est exaspérant._ Balinor sourit en entendant la touche d'amusement dans la voix d'Ancallon.

 _Allons, vieux lézard, je sais que tu adores ces moments toi aussi, et tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour en profiter._

 _Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'accepte encore de te laisser me balader comme ça._

 _Hum … est ce que le fait que je sois un seigneur des dragons, que tu sois un dragon a un quelconque lien avec cette décision ? Et plus important, nous sommes frères d'âme, quand même._

 _Ne m'en parle pas. Si tu savais ce que les Anciens me lancent à la figure quand je suis seul : « Tu es une honte pour notre race », « A cause de toi on passe pour de simples montures », « Qu'il soit un seigneur des dragons ne fait pas de lui notre supérieur » et tout à l'avenant._

 _En effet, ces vieux croûtons te mènent la vie dure._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vu pire. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup … on arrive._

Le duo descendit à travers la couche de nuages qu'ils survolaient depuis quelques heures, et le grand dragon rouge amorça sa descente. Il étendit ses ailes au dernier moment, négociant un atterrissage tout en souplesse et en force concentré. Lorsqu'il se fut immobilisé, Balinor descendit de la selle installée sur son dos, et l'homme et le dragon se dirigèrent vers la caverne dans les contreforts des montagnes. L'entrée était énorme, et gardée par quelques vouivres qui reculèrent humblement sur le passage du roi. Suivi par Ancallon, il s'enfonça dans la grotte, s'aiguillant parfaitement dans le dédale de couloirs creusés par le temps, jusqu'à débouché dans une salle, plus large qu'une cathédrale le plafond se perdant dans l'obscurité. S'adressant au vide, Balinor déclara : **« Je suis venu cherche audience au conseil des Anciens. »**. la phrase se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne avant de s'éteindre. Puis lentement, des formes commencèrent à bouger. Ce fut comme si des pans entiers de pierre avait pris vie, et décidés de dégourdir leur articulation rocheuse. Soudain une langue de flammes jaillit des ténèbres et se répandit sur les murs, illuminant la grotte entièrement, et Balinor s'inclina devant les cinq dragons qui se dressaient face à lui. L'instant paru figé sur place, personne ne faisant le moindre geste, pas même une pierre ne roula sur le sol de peur de briser ce moment. Finalement, le plus grand dragon prit la parole, les flammes se reflétant sur ses écailles bleus azurées :

 **Relève toi, Balinor, et parlons.**

 **Merci, Wuthsos. Je viens vous voir pour discuter des événements qui agitent le monde. Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle, votre regard ne s'arrête pas aux murs ou aux distances,** dit le roi en regardant la dragonne blanche d'écailles se tenant à la gauche de Wuthsos.

 **Ta confiance m'honore, seigneur,** dit celle-ci, en inclinant la tête. **En effet, nous savons de quoi tu parles, même si nous ignorons pour quelles raisons tu es venu chercher notre conseil. Ces affaires d'humains nous concerne autant que la poussière sur tes bottes.**

 **J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus vrai, vénérables anciens. Pendragon a lancé sa croisade contre la magie, et il gagne des partisans jour après jour. Ces voisins ont commencé à adopter sa politique, et les bûchers fleurissent partout à travers leur royaume. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il décide d'appliquer ses vues non seulement chez ses amis, mais aussi chez ses ennemis.**

 **Uther Pendragon n'est qu'un chien enragé, s'acharnant sur son os comme une vulgaire bête,** l'interrompit l'un des dragons, sa voix aussi ardente qu'un brasier. **Si ce fou décide d'attaque ce royaume, il goûtera lui-même aux flammes.**

 **Alors, je peux compter sur votre assistance en cas de guerre ?** Demanda Balinor.

 **Ne nous emballons, seigneur. Bien que Yolbah ait raison sur certains points, il s'agit d'une affaire complexe, et nous ne pouvons pas nous engager sans en discuter d'abord. Je sais que tu pourrais nous ordonner de combattre d'un seul mot, Balinor, mais la relation entre ta lignée et notre clan remonte à des siècles, et est basé sur la confiance et le respect. Nous te transmettrons notre réponse après en avoir débattu.**

 **Très bien, j'attendrai votre réponse. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange.**

 **Quoi donc ?** Demanda la dragonne blanche.

 **Hier, un messager est arrivé au palais. Il portait une lettre du seigneur Avitus.**

 **Que veux le dragonnier de Nemeth ?**

 **Il expliquait qu'il voulait mettre un terme à cette folie, mais Rhodor refusera d'attaquer Camelot, et Avitus ne veux pas ajouter plus de morts à l'hécatombe. Il a organisé un pourparler avec Pendragon, pour essayer d'arrêter le massacre. La rencontre doit se tenir à la fin de cette semaine, à Camelot. Apparemment, Uther a demandé à ce que tous les seigneurs des dragons soit présents, afin de pouvoir traiter avec toute la confrérie.**

 **Ça ressemble à un piège. De ce que nous savons tous, Pendragon ne s'arrêtera que par la force, pas avec de simple paroles,** statua l'un des dragons resté silencieux depuis le début.

 **Je sais, Dwiinhahdrim, c'est ce que je pense également. Je ne vois juste pas comment son piège peut marcher. Les dragonniers ne sont pas idiots, ils viendront avec des dragons, et je doute que l'armée de Camelot soit préparée pour affronter des béhémoths volants capable d'incendier la cité.**

 **J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas t'y rendre ?** Interrogea la dragonne, un air de soulagement dans la voix.

 **Bien sûr que non, Strunviig. Je ne vais pas me précipiter dans un piège même si j'ignore s'il va fonctionner. De plus, je ne peux pas laisser Hunith. Emrys commence à peine à marcher du haut de ses un ans et demi, mais je pense que sa magie s'est déjà manifestée. Avec le bébé en chemin, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'épuise pas.**

 **Ah, le premier de ta portée. Quand consentiras tu à nous le présenter, Balinor ?** Dit Yolbah. **Nous n'avons jamais vu l'aîné que déjà un second se présente. Il est un seigneur des dragons lui aussi. Il faudra bien que tu lui apprenne cette part de lui même.**

 **Je sais, Yolbah, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, Emrys n'est pas plus grand qu'un de vos nouveau-nés, il n'y a pas besoin de presser les choses. En temps et en heure, je l'amènerai devant vous. Anciens, il est temps à présent que je vous laisse, d'autre affaires m'attendent à Mandragora.**

Cela dit, le roi s'inclina respectueusement devant les dragons et prononça la formule rituelle : **« Que les étoiles vous gardent. »** , ce à quoi ils répondirent : **« Que la déesse te protègent. »**. Tournant les talons, Balinor emprunta le couloir pour sortir et rejoignit Ancallon, qui attendait couché sur le côté, un minuscule dragon d'un orange pétillant essayant de monter sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'avancer, le petit être délaissa le grand lézard et se précipita dans ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber.

 **Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Aroth,** dit le roi en riant. **Tu vas me faire tomber si tu continue.**

 **Tu sais bien qu'il adore jouer avec toi,** lui dit le grand dragon rouge. **Je pense qu'il devrait rencontrer Emrys, ces deux là pourrait bien s'entendre comme leurs pères.**

 **Ne parle pas de malheur. Déjà que mon fils est intenable, tu voudrais lui donner un lézard volant cracheur de feu pour jouer avec ? Je ne suis pas sûr que le palais résistera à la combinaison.** Relevant les yeux, l'homme vit une dragonne regardé le spectacle, la joie étincelant dans ses yeux. **Mes hommages, dame Ulad.**

Les écailles vertes luisirent lorsqu'elle inclina sa tête, lui répondant :

 **Le plaisir est mien, seigneur. Je vois qu'Aroth ne cesse de t'ennuyer.**

 **Au contraire, ma dame, sa présence est rafraîchissante après une séance avec les Anciens.**

 **Alors, qu'ont-ils décidé ?**

 **Ils doivent d'abord en discuter entre eux avant de me donner leur réponse, mais je pense qu'ils viendront. Yolbah pourrai s'enflammer lui-même tellement il est furieux.**

 **Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été prompt à s'enflammer pour un rien. Même si, dans la situation actuelle, je comprends sa colère.**

 **Balinor, Ancallon m'a parlé de la requête du seigneur Avitus à propos de cette rencontre à Camelot. Tu ne vas pas t'y rendre j'espère ?** Demanda la dragonne verte, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

 **Il est exclu que j'y participe. Non seulement toute cette histoire sent le traquenard à plein nez, je dois aussi m'occuper de ma famille.**

 **Voilà qui me rassurez seigneur. À ton avis, d'autres suivront ton exemple ?**

 **Je l'ignore, Ulad. Avitus est un dragonnier respecté et charismatique, de nombreuses personnes suivront son exemple. Il travaille avec Rhodor, mais ne lui est pas assujetti, il peut donc se rendre à Camelot même contre l'avis du roi, tout comme les dragonniers qui servent sous ses ordres. J'ignore si Caerleon prendra le risque de perdre son seul seigneur dragon, mais Avitus peut se montrer très convaincant. S'il y en a d'autres, j'ignore où ils se trouvent, ou même si le message leur parviendra.**

 **Puisse la déesse nous protéger.**

 **J'ignore si elle t'entendra, ma dame, mais j'espère que cette prière sera répondu.**

Repoussant gentiment le petit dragon, Balinor se tourna vers Ancallon : _« Debout, feignant. Il faut rentrer au palais. Le monde n'attends pas. »_. Celui ci se releva et en laissant échapper un soupir de dédain feint, et se tourna vers la dragonne verte :

 **Au revoir, ma flamme. Veille sur notre fils, garde moi dans ton cœur.**

 **Toujours, mon soleil,** répondit-elle en touchant son museau.

 **Au revoir, petit garnement,** dit le dragon rouge en se penchant vers le petit être orangé, **et prend soin de ta mère pour moi.** L'enfant leva fièrement son menton vers le haut, et hocha la tête d'un air déterminé, adouci par la jeunesse de ses traits.

 **Et bien, voilà un sacré champion.** Balinor s'inclina devant Ulad. **Au revoir, ma dame, et puissent les étoiles vous gardez tous les deux.**

 **Et puisse la déesse te protéger, seigneur. Prend soin de toi, et de ta famille.**

 **Merci, ma dame.**

L'homme et le dragon prirent ensuite congé de la mère et de son enfant, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la caverne. Par l'esprit, Ancallon interrogea son cavalier :

 _Tu es vraiment sûr qu'ils te suivront ?_

 _Je l'espère, vieux frère. Du fond du cœur, je l'espère._

* * *

Dès que Balinor eut quitté la salle, les Anciens se mirent à palabrer avec leur esprits.

 _Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils nous faut nous impliquer ? La guerre n'arrivera peut être jamais jusqu'aux frontières du royaume._

 _J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi, Dwiinhahdrim, mais j'ai bien peur que Balinor ait raison. Les tambours retentissent dans les royaumes, et le sang coulera quoi que nous fassions_ , lui répondit Strunviig. _Notre devoir est d'aidé notre seigneur, comme il en a été depuis notre clan s'allia aux Ambrosius._

 _Évidemment que c'est notre devoir_ , rugit Yolbah. _Si nous laissons Pendragon envahir le Nord sans rien faire, c'est un aveu de faiblesse._

 _Calme toi, mon frère_ , le sermonna Wuthsos. _Même sans notre aide, Balinor a suffisamment d'alliés pour repousser une attaque. Je ne veux engager le combat que si c'est le dernier recours. Strunviig, es tu capable de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?_

 _Malheureusement non , frère. Il y a trop de chemins, trop de futurs possibles, je ne peux pas en discerner un plus précisément que le suivant._

 _Dommage._

Les quatre dragons se tournèrent vers le cinquième, qui était resté silencieux et aussi immobile qu'une pierre lors de la visite du roi. Il releva lentement sa tête, rivant son regard profond dans celui des autres, et dit:

 _Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas scruter la toile des destinées, j'aurai voulu savoir comment cette rencontre allait s'achever._

 _Quelle rencontre ?_ Demanda Yolba, confus.

 _Celle que les dragonniers veulent utiliser pour négocier la paix avec le roi fou. Celle à laquelle notre seigneur ne participera pas. Celle qui doit se tenir dans les prochains jours, sur le sol souillé du sang des innocents._

 _Pourquoi cette rencontre t'intéresse tant, Golzmiin ? Même si c'est un piège, Pendragon ne pourra pas lutter contre des seigneurs aidés par leurs dragons._

 _Peut être … ou peut être ignorons nous certaines choses. Je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre que cette assemblée ait lieu avant de donner notre réponse au roi._

 _Je suis d'accord avec lui_ , dit Dwiinhahdrim. _Si les négociations aboutissent, il n'y aura plus besoin de partir en guerre._

 _J'approuve,_ reprit la dragonne blanche.

 _C'est entendu, alors_ , dit Wuthsos. _Nous attendrons la fin des négociations entre les seigneurs et Uther pour prendre une décision. En espérant qu'elles soient couronnées de succès._

 _Oui, espérons … espérons,_ finit Golzmiin avant de retomber dans un mutisme pensif.


	5. Un carrosse sur les routes

Alors que le roi du Nord et son dragon prenaient leur envol, une colonne de cavalier flanquée d'un carrosse trottaient tranquillement, en chemin vers une cité dont les murs se profilaient au loin. A la tête du convoi ,sir Hedwynn se tenait droit sur son cheval, l'esprit vagabondant vers de lointain rivages. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur son armure, qui malgré des éraflures et quelques bosses, luisait avec éclat. Derrière lui avançait une dizaine de cavalier, enchâssés dans de solides armures, une épée dépassant entre les épaules. Ils portaient tous une lance à la lame barbelé, ainsi qu'un grand bouclier, et leur regard acéré alternait entre les bords du chemin, la forêt qui les entourait et le carrosse qu'ils encadraient. L'un des hommes remonta la file et vient se placer à côté du Sénéchal. Bien qu'il dispose de la même armure que les autre, un discret cordon de soie rouge était attaché à son épaule droite, et chaque garde s'était redressé sur son passage. Avec un sourire, il s'adressa à Hedwynn :

 **Nous approchons de Tamworth, seigneur. Mon éclaireur dit que nous l'aurons rejoint d'ici la fin de l'après midi.**

 **Excellent, capitaine. Il me tarde de pouvoir retirer cette armure et apprécier un bon bain chaud. Un peu d'eau pour vous rafraîchir ?** Dit-il en se penchant pour saisir la gourde qui pensait à sa selle.

Au même instant, un sifflement retentit, et un carreau d'arbalète alla se ficher dans un panneau du carrosse, juste derrière Hedwynn. Celui ci releva vivement la tête pour voir surgir des frondaisons du bois des bandits. En un geste parfaitement contrôlé, aiguisé par des heures d'entraînement et de nombreuses batailles, le militaire dégaina son épée de son fourreau entre ses épaules, et chargea les attaquants. Le premier était plus grand que la moyenne, et ses épaules s'ouvraient sur une large poitrine, couverte de tatouages et de cicatrices. L'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise sans manches ouvertes, et brandissait une épée au dessus de sa tête en hurlant. D'une pression des talons, Hedwynn fit faire un pas de côté à sa monture, et trancha net le bras du bandit tenant l'arme. L'homme tomba à genoux et son cri de guerre se transforma en un hurlement de douleur, qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le seigneur le décapita d'un seul horion de sa lame. Faisant faire demi tour à son cheval, il engagea un second brigand armé d'une lance qui essaya d'attaquer le cheval pour faire chuter le cavalier. Celui ci fit dévier la lame d'un revers et sa monture décocha ses sabots dans la poitrine de l'ennemi. L'impact d'une ruade d'une cheval de guerre énervé suffit à briser le crâne d'un homme : le bandit décolla et alla s'écrouler au milieu du chemin, du sang coulant de sa bouche, où un garde l'acheva. Le sénéchal regarda alentour et il constata que la situation était déjà réglé : le capitaine protégeait le carrosse, épaulé par quatre de ses hommes, tandis que le reste des cavaliers achevait les quelques bandits trop obstinés pour fuir. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, les gardes moissonnant dans leurs rangs comme un paysan fauche les blés. Lorsque le dernier tomba, une lance lui perforant le cœur, Hedwynn amena son cheval jusqu'à la portière du carrosse et demanda :

 **Majesté, est ce que tout va bien ?**

 **Oui, Hedwynn, tout va bien.** Son interlocutrice passa son visage par la fenêtre, dévoilant le visage d'Hunith, une expression calme sur ses traits. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **Des bandits, votre altesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart ont fui et aucun des nôtres n'est blessé. Nous allons continuer la route, le capitaine Gareth affirme que nous approchons de Tamworth.**

 **Enfin , il était temps que nous arrivions. Ce carrosse est probablement le moyen de transport le plus inconfortable que j'ai jamais utilisé, et pourtant Balinor m'a fait chevaucher son dragon. On peut sentir toutes les trous de la route dans cette boite.**

 **Allons, Hunith. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, tu sais ce qu'a dit lord Nicholas. Et ton époux m'a fait jurer que j'appliquerai ses conseils à la lettre. Donc pas de surmenages,** l'interrompit une autre voix féminine, appartenant à Anna.

 **Ne m'en parle pas. Lorsqu'il a appris que j'attendais un autre enfant, ce bougre voulait m'enfermer dans la chambre du château et ne me laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à la naissance. Les hommes, franchement …**

 **Je vais vous laisser, mes dames,** dit le Sénéchal avec une petite toux gênée.

Il se retourna vers le chemin, où les gardes avaient fini d'empiler les corps des bandits sur le bas côté, et certains achevait de nettoyer leur lames. Il descendit de sa monture, et se dirigea vers l'homme à tête découverte.

 **Sir Gareth, avez vous trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur nos assaillant ?**

 **Non, lord Sénéchal. Il s'agissait sans doute de bandits de grand chemins. Leur équipement ne consister que de vieilles pièces d'armures, quand ils en avaient, et leur arme était de qualité moyenne, médiocre pour certaine. Ils devaient vraiment être désespérés pour attaque un convoi aussi armé que le notre, ou alors chercher simplement à tuer.**

 **Il faudra signaler la présence de cette bande à Bayard. Bien. Brûlons les corps et remettons nous en route, je n'ai pas envie de nous attarder plus longtemps ici.**

Après que tous les cadavres furent empilés, un soldat répandit sur le tas un mélange liquide poisseux, et à l'aide d'une pierre à feu, alluma le combustible qui embrassa les corps en un clin d'œil. Le convoi s'ébranla lentement, laissant le charnier se consumer. Hedwynn s'avança au niveau de Gareth, e entama la conversation :

 **Vos hommes sont remarquables, capitaine. J'oublie parfois à quel point le membres de la garde royale sont de redoutables combattants.**

 **Merci, mon seigneur. Vous êtes également compétent dans ce champ d'expertise, n'est pas Seigneur Sénéchal qui veut. Ces bandit n'avait strictement aucune chance, contrairement à vous. La soif peut sauver la vie, apparemment …**

 **C'est bien vrai, mon ami. Quelques centimètres un peu plus bas, et notre bon roi pouvait se chercher un nouveau général. La chance me sourit il semblerait. Si elle tient nous arriverons sûrement en ville sans autre accrochage.**

 **C'est à espérer, en effet, même si je ne m'inquiètes pas trop. Il faudra plus que quelques bandits pour venir à bout de Prétoriens. Mais je pense que les fuyards ne sont pas prêts d'y revenir, après cette embuscade.**

 **Combien d'hommes ont-ils perdu ?** Demanda Hedwynn, curieux.

 **Quatorze, et un quinzième qui s'est vidé de son sang sans que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça, une opposition c'est sur, mais pas à nous.**

Regardant attentivement le sénéchal, Gareth reprit :

 **Je pense que vous auriez pu être l'un des nôtres, n'est ce pas, mon seigneur ? Si le poste de général des armées ne vous avez pas été confié, vous auriez pu rejoindre la garde prétorienne.**

 **En effet, capitaine. Votre prédécesseur m'avait approché, m'offrant un poste parmi votre ordre. Balinor m'a proposé une autre offre, une qu'on ne refuse pas. Et je ne regrette pas une seconde cette décision. Loin de moi l'idée de vous offensez, Gareth, mais je préfère mes batailles sur des cartes avec des légions entières, plutôt qu'au fil de l'épée au côté du roi.**

 **Inutile de vous excusez, seigneur. Je comprends votre raisonnement. Il est peut être même pour le mieux que les choses soient ainsi, vous pouvez ainsi gagner des guerres pour le royaume et nous nous assurerons qu'il garde son monarque. Je sais que vous mettriez votre vie en jeu pour le roi, et vous avez mon respect pour cela.**

Hedwynn inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciements. Il respectait grandement l'homme à côté de lui : sir Gareth, capitaine de la garde prétorienne, les protecteurs de la lignée royale des Ambrosius. Chacun de ses membres était un vétéran expérimenté, ayant servi dans l'armée pendant au moins sept années. Leur armure ne produisait qu'un faible crissement alors qu'ils chevauchaient, une merveille de métallurgie. Chaque morceaux de la cuirasse de plates étaient constituer d'un mélange d'acier et de mithril, un métal rare que l'on ne trouvait que dans les montagnes du Nord, enseveli sous des centaines de mètres de pierre. L'alliage produisait une armure aussi légère qu'un plastron de cuir bouilli et pourtant plus résistante que de l'acier. Chaque pièce était une œuvre d'art en elle même, car la fusion de l'acier et du mithril requérait une technique de forge à la fois souple et très robuste, en appliquant la bonne force au bon moment sous peine de ruiner les matériaux. Le travail de cet alliage était la spécialité des forges royales de Mandragora, où les artisans pouvaient faire chanter le fer et créer des chefs d'œuvres de ferronnerie. Comme ses hommes, Gareth portait son armure, décorée du ruban de soie l'identifiant comme le chef de la garde, et arborant fièrement le blason de la maison des Ambrosius : un dragon rouge sang enroulant son corps serpentin autour d'un croissant de lune. Hedwynn avait toujours admiré cet emblème, la puissance émanant du reptile mais également la poésie de l'ensemble. Les traits du dragon étaient serein, et son corps semblait se confondre avec l'astre nocturne, pris dans une danse aussi vieille que le monde. Il laissa ses pensées vagabondaient, ne s'inquiétant pas de la sécurité de la reine. Après tout, chaque prétorien était près à affronter une armée pour défendre un membre de la famille royale, et refuseraient probablement de mourir tant que le danger demeurerait, avec l'obstination qui est la leur. Le convoi avança sans encombre, progressant sur la grande route sans ralentir. Bientôt, les murs de la capitale apparurent à quelques centaines de mètres, et Hedwynn vit une colonne de cavaliers se dirigeaient vers eux, laissant un nuage de poussière dans leur sillage. Il ordonna l'arrêt, et les gardes stoppèrent leur montures, avant d'aller se déployer autour du carrosse. Le capitaine se porta à son niveau, étudiant les hommes arrivant vers eux. Le chevalier à leur tête était équipé de son armure, le haubert de son casque relevé, et son écu fixé au bras gauche. Le reste des cavaliers portaient des armures de cuir légères, et à leur hanche qui d'une épée, qui d'un gourdin. Les deux flanquant le chef tenaient en main de lourdes lances. La troupe s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, à quelques mètres de la délégation nordienne, et le chevalier déclara d'une voix de stentor : **« Vous êtes sur les terres du roi Bayard. Qui êtes vous et pour quelles raisons traversez vous le royaume de Mercia ? »**. Alors qu'Hedwynn se gonflait d'indignation devant un tel outrage, et s'apprêtait à remettre ce freluquet à sa place, il entendit la porte du carrosse s'ouvrir et vit du coin de l'œil Hunith descendre les marches. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, et son regard envoyaient des éclairs sur les pauvres soldats merciens. Le chevalier sentit sa belle prestance se dégonflait à mesure que la reine approchait, escorté de Gareth dont le visage dur et impitoyable aurait fait frémir un rocher. Finalement, elle se planta devant la colonne de cavaliers, et dit d'une voix très douce qui contrastait avec ses poings serrés de colère : **« Nous sommes sur les terres du roi Bayard car nous avons été invité, pour discuter d'affaires d'état, ce dont je suis sûr vous ne devez probablement rien savoir. Alors, au lieu de venir nous importuner, allez donc prévenir le roi que la délégation nordienne arrive, et que la reine Hunith Ambrosius préférerait qu'un bain chaud l'attende lorsqu'elle franchira les portes du palais ! »**. Sa tirade s'acheva sur un rugissement, qui fit reculer le cheval du noble. Celui ci avait à présent la mâchoire décrochée, comprenant enfin avec qui il s'était permis d'user de tant de condescendance. Il faillit s'étaler sur le chemin dans sa précipitation de descendre de sa selle pour s'incliner devant la dame, bredouillant des mots d'excuse :

 **Votre Altesse, je suis confus. Je n'ai pas reconnu le sceau du roi, pardonnez moi pour cette attitude …**

 **c'est assez, chevalier,** le coupa la reine. **Allez prévenir sa majesté Bayard de notre arrivée imminente, s'il vous plaît. Nous saurons trouver le chemin jusqu'à Tamworth.**

 **Permettez que mes hommes et moi-même vous escortions jusqu'à la cour du palais,** insista-t-il.

 **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais je vous remercie,** acheva-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre le carrosse.

Tous les hommes de sa gardes la regardaient, les yeux emplis de fierté et d'une touche d'amusement devant la férocité de leur reine. Gareth coula un regard un brin condescendant vers le pauvre chevalier toujours à genoux avant de la suivre et de remonter en selle d'un seul mouvement ci se releva, le visage rouge de honte et de colère et rejoignit sa propre monture avant de faire signe à ses hommes et de repartir vers la ville. Hedwynn alla se mettre au niveau du véhicule et s'adressa à Hunith, une hilarité importune dans sa voix :

 **Tout va bien, ma dame ? Vous sembliez un peu tendu à l'instant.**

 **Je ne suis pas suffisamment tendu pour ne pas détecter le sarcasme, Hedwynn,** répondit-elle d'une voix mordante. **Inutile de prétendre que ce n'était qu'une crise de colère, je vous ai vu. Si je ne l'avais pas remis à sa place, vous seriez probablement encore en train de hurler sur ce parvenu. Je nous ais donc épargner du temps, et probablement une extinction de voix pour vous.**

 **Rien ne vous échappe, il semblerait.** Il ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux : **Si le voyage vous incommode nous pouvons nous arrêter. Vous savez bien que chacun de ces hommes se laisserez tailler en morceaux pour vous, alors une petite halte ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.**

 **Inutile. La ville est juste à côté et je préfère m'arrêter là ou des canapés pourront m'accueillir. Même si j'ai sans doute sur-réagit, n'est ce pas ?** Ajouta-t-elle avec une mine contrite.

 **Hunith, tu es enceinte, et tu es une reine. Aucun homme ne peut te reprocher la moindre choses dans cette situation,** intervint Anna, assise à côté de la reine.

 **Oui, je sais. Il m'est arriver la même chose pour Emrys : une fois, j'ai éclaté en sanglots lorsque j'ai brisé un vase dans ma chambre et lorsque le garde à ma porte a toqué pour savoir si tout allé bien, je lui ais hurler dessus pendant dix bonnes minutes. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas où se mettre, et je le vois parfois faire la grimace lorsque je le croise dans les couloirs.**

 **Ahahahah … Je me souviens de cette histoire. Lorsque Eric m'a raconté ça, j'ai eu mal aux côtes à force de rire,** commenta la femme en arborant un large sourire. **Ne t'en fais donc pas, ce chevalier était aussi en tort, et Bayard ne se formalisera pas qu'un de ses hommes se fasse molester par une faible femme.**

 **C'est probablement l'adjectif qui convient le moins bien à notre reine,** intervint Hedwynn.

 **Entièrement d'accord, milord, mais la noblesse mercienne ne le sais pas encore.**

 **Je vois. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laissez à vos histoires, je crains que mon expertise concerne davantage la bataille rangée que la guerre des flatteries.**

Avec cette dernière réplique, il talonna sa monture et reprit la tête de la colonne. Juste à temps, car ils arrivaient aux portes de la ville.


	6. Rencontre royale

Les rues étaient surchargées : les passants jouaient des coudes dans la rue pour atteindre les échoppes des marchands, qui haranguaient la foule, vantant la qualité de leur produit. Des poissonniers faisaient avancer leur charrette tant bien que mal, forçant le passage pour avoir la meilleure place. Toute la populace se poussa néanmoins pour laisser passer le convoi royal, s'écartant rapidement et se pressant vers les bords de la rue pour ne pas être renversé par les cavaliers. Des murmures parcouraient la foule, se demandant quel visiteur pouvait bien arriver en carrosse sous une aussi solide escorte. Certains affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'un seigneur d'Amata, venu apporter les défis implicites de leur roi. D'autres que c'était un envoyé de Camelot amenant des nouvelles sur de ce que les gens avaient fini par baptiser la « Purge ». Quelques malins ,bien placé, aperçurent le blason gravé sur les armures des chevaliers, et comprirent que Bayard recevait un émissaire du Nord. L'attelage remonta la rue principale, fendant la foule tel un poisson remontant une rivière, et finalement s'arrêta dans la cour du palais. Les gardes avaient été informés de l'identité de leur visiteur, et se mirent au garde à vous. Le souverain de Mercia se tenait sur les marches surplombant la place, un léger sourire au lèvres. Lorsque le sénéchal fut descendu de sa monture, il vint à sa rencontre et lui présenta son bras :

 **Il y a trop longtemps que nous nous sommes vu, sir Hedwynn.**

 **Trop longtemps en effet, votre altesse,** répondit-il avec joie tout en serrant son bras dans celui du roi dans un salut guerrier. Se tournant vers le carrosse, il s'inclina et alla se placer aux côtés de sa reine.

 **Il est bon de vous revoir, mon seigneur,** dit-elle d'une voix douce.

 **Le plaisir de vous revoir ravi mon cœur, votre grâce. Je vous félicite pour l'expansion de votre famille, j'ai ouï dire que le prince est un jeune garçon vigoureux, il fera un grand roi j'en suis certain.**

 **Merci, sire. Je dirais même trop vigoureux pour son âge, je ne dirais pas non à un peu de calme. Je vous souhaite le bonjour, majesté,** reprit Hunith lorsqu'une femme vint se placer aux côtés du roi.

Hedwynn grimaça : _« Aïe, le choc va être terrible. »_ pensa-t-il alors que les 2 épouses se saluaient. Le menton fièrement relevé, la reine Audrey était belle : on ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autres mots pour la qualifier. Sa chevelure de boucles blondes encadrait un visage aux hautes pommettes, des lèvres fines discrètement rehaussé de maquillage, et deux yeux d'une couleur chatoyante, un subtil mélange de gris acier et de vert. Elle portait une robe bleue finement décoré, la richesse de l'habit accentuant encore la beauté de son visage. Malgré ses trait fins, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qui regardaient froidement la nordienne. Un sourire pincé étirait les lèvres de celle ci, et la raideur de son salut fit tomber une chape de malaise sur la cour. Le roi s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole alors que les deux femmes se défiaient du regard :

 **Je suppose que le voyage a du être éprouvant, Mandragora n'est pas la porte à côté.**

 **Il est vrai que ce voyage a été quelque peu mouvementé, seigneur. J'aimerai pouvoir me retirer pour me reposer un peu, notre médecin a insisté pour que je ne me surmènes pas. Les hommes ont également hâte de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes sans leurs armures, j'imagine.**

 **Oh, les fameux prétoriens du Nord ne seraient donc pas aussi inflexible qu'on le raconte ?** Intervint Audrey, sa voix aussi glaciale que la neige. Hunith fut interloqué par cette outrage, bien qu'habilement déguisé. Elle se fendit d'un sourire aussi acéré qu'une dague :

 **Ce sont les plus fidèles hommes au service du royaume, mais ils restent des hommes. Ils apprécient un repas chaud et une bonne chope de bière, tous comme les bons soldats de Mercia. Mais peut être l'ignorez vous, altesse ? Je ne sais combien de temps vous pouvez consacrer à de si futiles occupations, la vie à la cour doit être très prenante.** Rouge de colère, la reine mercienne parvint à relâcher son poing crispé et à maîtriser sa voix :

 **Je pense qu'il faudrait en effet que vous devriez vous reposiez, vous semblez pâle. Un bain vous attend dans votre suite, nous l'avons fait préparer suite au « message » que nous à relayer sir Matthew.**

 _« Elle allait lui ressortir cette histoire, c'était aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre »_ pensa Hedwynn en assistant à l'échange. Il s'inclina devant Hunith lorsque celle ci concéda implicitement la victoire en baissant les yeux embarrassés et accepta de suivre un serviteur pour rejoindre ses appartements. L'air satisfaite, la femme de Bayard prit également congé, laissant les deux hommes se regarder avant de rire nerveusement. Finalement, Bayard poussa un long soupir et dit :

 **Bien, maintenant que cette entrevue gênante est terminée, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Comme la raison de votre visite, même si elle est simple à deviner, et surtout ce que vous espérer en tirer.**

 **Nous sommes venu pour parler de la guerre, sire. Vous savez de quoi je parle, vos espions doivent vous fournir des rapports réguliers sur la situation de l'Alliance. Quand à ce que nous espérons, la reine tiens à s'entretenir personnellement avec vous, nous pourrons voir ça demain.**

 **La guerre … J'en viens parfois à me dire que nos vies ne sont qu'une guerre perpétuelle, entrecoupé de moments de paix, condamné à ne durer que quelques saisons, pour faire la place à de nouvelles batailles. Enfin,** reprit-il en s'ébrouant, **vous avez raison, Hedwynn, la guerre peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Ce soir, un banquet sera donné en votre honneur à tous. Mes serviteurs vont vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre, et aideront vos hommes à s'installer.**

 **Merci sire. Je vous verrais ce soir.**

Il salua le roi et suivit le serviteur qui le mena à sa chambre. Ses affaires avaient déjà été transportées et un bain fumant attendait au fond de la pièce. Tandis qu'il retirait son armure, sans l'aide de son guide, au grand étonnement de celui ci. La plupart du temps, les chevaliers arrivaient à peine à se gratter le dos en portant leur armure, mais le nordien retira son plastron avec une rapidité peu commune. Après s'être débarrassé de ses gantelets et de ses chausses, il tendit l'ensemble au serviteur pour qu'il les accrochent sur le mannequin près du lit.

 **Voulez vous que je nettoie votre armure, seigneur ?** Demanda-t-il avec déférence.

 **Inutile, met là sur le présentoir et retire toi.**

 _« Orgrim me passerait un sacré savon si je laissais un serviteur étranger s'occupait d'une de ses armures. »_ pensa Hedwynn. Orgrim, le maître des forges royales, ne montrait du respect qu'envers le roi, et occasionnellement la reine lorsqu'elle se rendait dans son domaine. Le reste de la cour n'avait droit qu'à un ton bourru, dépourvu de politesse. Malgré son excentricité, et les divers requêtes de nobliaux bien trop arrogants pour que le roi lui ordonne de se comporter comme le reste des serviteurs, aucune raison n'aurait pu pousser Balinor à le congédier. Malgré la rudesse de ses traits et de son attitude, Orgrim était un véritable artiste une fois installé à sa forge. Il pouvait faire chanter l'acier, modeler le fer comme un peintre donne forme à son tableau. Chacune des pièces qu'il avait créer personnellement, que ce soit un plastron, une lame, ou simplement une marmite, ou un fer à cheval, était un chef d'œuvre. Finalement, toutes pensées pour le forgeron et son travail s'évanouirent lorsque Hedwynn pénétra dans le bain, l'eau chaude relaxant ses muscles. Il se laissa aller pendant quelques minutes avant de se laver le corps, l'esprit pensant aux instructions du roi quand à cette rencontre. **« Nous devons être sûr qu'en cas de conflit, Bayard assurera nos arrières. Il ne devrait pas être difficile à convaincre, mais méfie toi de sa femme. La reine Audrey n'a que dédain pour notre royaume, qu'elle considère comme une terre de paysans et d'arriérés. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas concevoir comment j'ai pu épouser une femme de basse extraction. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle nous méprise au point de s'opposer à notre traité, mais sois sur tes gardes. Et tâche d'empêcher Hunith de lui arracher la tête, ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. »**. D'abord peu convaincu, Hedwynn ne doutait plus des mots de son roi après avoir assisté à l'échange entre les deux femmes. Le banquet s'annonçait explosif.


	7. Un menu fatal

La reine arpentait la chambre, et Anna était étonné de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement elle était furieuse. Elle était habituée à ses sautes d'humeur dues à la grossesse, mais la présence d'Audrey dans l'équation décuplée la propension d'Hunith aux crises de colère. La souveraine mercienne avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle la considérerait toujours comme une petite paysanne tirée de sa campagne par un roi naïf en ayant réussi à joué de ses charmes.

 **Pour qui ce prend cette morue ? Me provoquer en public, juste pour que je perde mon calme et me ridiculise devant Bayard et sa cour. Je lui enfoncerai ses réflexions dans la gorge si je pouvais.** Prenant une voix horriblement haut perchée : **« Les prétoriens ne sont pas si inflexibles qu'on le dit. » Je t'en donnerai de l'inflexible. Ce sont les meilleures guerriers du Nord, et elle en parle comme si ce n'était que de vulgaires barbares.**

 **Tu as besoin de te calmer, Hunith. Rappelle toi ce que Nicholas a dit, le bébé peut sentir le surmenage.**

 **Par pitié Anna, je vais bien. Je ne suis qu'à 3 mois de grossesse, on peut à peine percevoir la différence. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'effacer le sourire suffisant de cette vipère.**

 **Allons, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes venu. Il y a bien trop en jeu pour tout risquer en se battant avec la femme de Bayard. D'ailleurs, si tu l'as déteste tellement, pourquoi as tu voulu faire partie du voyage ? Je pense que la présence du Sénéchal aurai été suffisant.**

 **Nous venons négocié, et de tels pourparlers ne se feront qu'en présence de la royauté pour les deux parties.** Devant le regard septique de son amie, elle avoua : **Bon très bien tu as gagné. J'avais envie de bouger. J'adore Emrys mais il peut me rendre folle quelque fois. En plus, avec notre second enfant, je ne pourrai probablement plus voyagé avant longtemps. Donc j'ai décidé de profiter de cette délégation pour sortir un peu.**

 **Pourquoi n'as tu pas accompagné Nicholas à Caerleon ? La reine Annis t'adore, elle te considère comme une petite sœur, presque comme une fille. Ou alors à Nemeth ? Kaellius n'aurait jamais refuser de t'emmener avec lui.**

 **Tu sais très bien que j'ai le mal de mer, et je ne veux pas partir trop longtemps. Nicholas sera probablement parti pour un bon mois, et même si mon fils est un garnement, je n'aurai jamais tenu. Quand à Nemeth, Kaellius va s'y rendre en utilisant le Portail. Il est déconseillé d'être soumis à de puissants flux magiques quand on porte un enfant. Du coup, me voilà à Mercia.**

 **Et bien, il va falloir assumer et supporter Audrey,** répondit Anna.

 **Je sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai à apprécier.**

 **Tu m'as moi, c'est déjà bien. Imagine si tu avais dû supporter ton séjour entouré seulement d'elle et de sa cour.**

 **Je pense que j'aurais explosé et essayé de lui arracher ses cheveux. Tu as vu ça ? « Regardez moi pendant que je me pavane en balançant mes bouclettes au vent »,** reprit-elle de cette même voix aiguë. On aurait dit le miaulement d'un chat malade dont la queue s'était pris dans une porte.

Anna rit devant le spectacle, puis décida de changer l'humeur de son amie en se préparant pour le banquet du soir. Après s'être lavé, elle commença par la coiffer, attachant ses cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval en laissant retomber le reste sur ses épaules en cascade. Hunith enfila ensuite sa robe pour la soirée, l'une des plus belles de sa garde robe : la soir verte épousait ses formes tout en étant suffisamment ample pour ne pas accentuer le renflement de son ventre. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par un châle couleur ocre, brodé du dragon de son royaume. Les finitions de la robe démontrait un travail d'orfèvre, et Anna se dit qu'elle allait faire grande impression en arrivant dans la grande salle. Elle même s'habilla d'une robe d'un vert sombre, permettant de s'accorder avec l'autre sans pour autant lui faire de l'ombre. Aux doigts d'Hunith brillaient son anneau de mariage, un simple bandeau d'or engravé avec le nom de Balinor dans la langue draconique, ainsi que la bague royale, une pièce de maître représentant des ancolies, une fleur bleu des montagnes. Au cœur de chacune des plantes était enchâssé un petit saphir. _« Une preuve qu'Orgrim peut travailler en finesse malgré ses gros doigts »_ , pensa Anna. Elle sortit d'un coffret une rivière de diamants qu'elle mis au cou de la reine. Celle ci se regarda dans le miroir avec une moue satisfaite et dit : **« Voyons si nous sommes toujours indigne de sa majesté maintenant. Allons y, je pense que les autres personnes se sont déjà mis en route. »**. Les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre et trouvèrent Gareth attendant près de la porte. Il se redressa immédiatement et s'inclina :

 **Vous êtes magnifique, votre altesse . Et vous aussi, ma dame. Ces chers merciens risquent d'en avoir mal aux yeux à force de vous regarder.**

 **Merci, sir Gareth. Êtes vous venu nous escorter jusqu'à la salle du banquet ?**

 **En effet. Mes hommes sont déjà arrivés, et le roi Bayard a accepté que cinq d'entre eux servent de gardes. Les autres ont pour ordre de se fondre dans la masse.**

 **J'ignore si vous hommes pourront relever ce défi,** dit la reine en se fendant d'un sourire. **Un prétorien reste un prétorien qu'il soit en armure, en tunique de soirée ou complètement nu.**

Le capitaine rit à la boutade, puis s'écarta pour laisser le passage aux deux dames, avant de leur emboîter le pas. Traversant les couloirs, Hunith fut satisfaite de voir que toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient s'arrêtaient et s'inclinaient, la stupeur mêlé d'admiration peinte sur leurs traits. Le couloir déboucha finalement sur le grand hall du palais, permettant de se rendre dans la salle de bal où se tenait le banquet. Tous les seigneurs et leurs dames levèrent les yeux et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la délégation nordienne. _« J'espère que cette prétentieuse va enrager. »_ pensa la reine avec un grand sourire, remerciant les nobles de leurs compliments. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle, où le héraut annonça d'une voix puissante : **« La reine Hunith Ambrosius du royaume du Nord ! »**. Des applaudissements saluèrent son entrée, tandis que le héraut continuait : **« Dame Anna Corwell du Nord. »** , marqua une courte pause, puis **« Sir Gareth Luach, capitaine de la Garde Royale, première épée du Nord. »**. Hunith sourit à la mention des titres du garde : il détestait toute cet étalage de prestige. Pour lui, seul comptait sa fonction, et le reste n'était que des titres vides sensés flatter son ego. Elle dirigea ses pas vers la place qui lui été réservée, à la droite du roi. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les prétoriens se déplaçaient de manière à pouvoir la rejoindre en un éclair si quelque chose devait arriver. Les autres, bien qu'habillé élégamment, ressortaient immanquablement de l'ensemble : leur port droit, leur démarche rigide et leurs yeux scrutateurs les différenciaient du reste de la cour. Ils semblaient également mal à l'aise dans leurs autours composés de tissus et non de métal. _« C'était couru d'avance,_ pensa-t-elle, _ils ne sont vraiment habillés confortablement qu'en portant leur armure. »_. Après avoir salué Bayard et Audrey, Hunith s'installa à la table et commença à se servir de petites portions. _« Je meurs de faim, mais hors de question de lui donner une raison pour attaquer »_. Un autre effet de la grossesse : en plus de ses sautes d'humeur, son appétit était décuplé. Alors qu'elle mangeait, un serviteur vint lui proposer du vin :

 **Non merci. Je ne bois pas de vin, ordre du médecin.**

 **C'est vrai alors, votre altesse. Des rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'à nos oreilles, et elles sont fondés. Un deuxième prince pour le Nord.** Dit le roi.

 **Ou une princesse. Nous ne saurons pas avant la naissance.**

 **Était-t-il bien prudent de joindre cette délégation depuis votre palais jusqu'ici en étant enceinte ?** S'invita Audrey dans la conversation, une pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

 **Oh ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ma chère,** rétorqua Hunith avec une froideur polaire **. Le voyage fut agréable, malgré quelques incidents, et les femmes du Nord sont résistantes. Notre médecin a donné son autorisation pour ce voyage, sachant que je n'en suis qu'aux premiers mois.**

 **Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les conditions de vie là bas, comment dit-on déjà … ah oui, « forgent le caractère ».**

Les doigts d'Hunith étaient blanc à force de serrer son poing. Elle parvint à répondre d'une voix égale : **« Oui, en effet. Les hivers peuvent être rudes, et l'endroit n'est pas pour les timorés, les faibles … ou les précieuses. ».** Sous l'insulte implicite, Audrey se détourna avec une moue de dédain à peine déguisée, et entreprit de discuter avec un seigneur se trouvant à sa gauche. Satisfaite, la nordienne s'adressa au roi :

 **Comment vont les choses ici, sire ?**

 **La situation est tranquille, même si la tension est perceptible. Le spectre de la guerre plane au dessus de nous, et la purge de Camelot déborde sur nos terres.**

 **Que voulez vous dire ?**

 **Des chasseurs de sorcières ont été vu dans certains villages près de la frontière. Des fous furieux avides de sang, bien incapable de faire la différence entre une mage et un simple paysan instruit. Ces chiens sont dangereux, j'ai eu vent de rumeurs des chasses aux sorcières qui sont organisées dans les cinq royaumes. Une dénonciation suffit généralement à condamner la victime, pour certaines sans preuves ni même un procès. Ces pseudos-chasseurs se sont déclarés la tête pensante en termes de traques de magiciens, et ils se servent de ce statut et des quelques cas chanceux pour mener les paysans à la baguette. Le peuple est comme pris dans une hystérie, voyant des sorciers partout, et se retournant contre de vieux amis par peur ou paranoïa.**

 **Par les étoiles, c'est horrible, s** 'exclama-t-elle. **Comment ces gens peuvent-ils faire ça ? Et Uther, comment ose -t-il ? Un roi devrait protéger son peuple, et non pas perpétrer des massacres.**

 **Je sais, ma dame. Je sais bien. Ce qui me fait peur est que bientôt, cette folie nous atteindra. Mais vous le savez déjà, j'en suis sûr. C'est même la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait la longue route jusqu'à Tamworth, alors qu'un enfant grandi dans votre ventre.**

 **En effet, sire. Nous savons tout les deux ce qui arrive, et je viens en tant que représentante de mon royaume et de mon peuple pour vous demander ceci : lorsque la tempête frappera, courberez vous l'échine, ou vous joindrez vous à nous pour résister ?**

 **Vous n'attendez même pas demain pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'est toujours ce que j'ai aimé avec les gens du Nord : vous n'avez pas le temps pour les courbettes et cette ridicule étiquette qui s'est installée dans les différents palais d'Albion. Droit au but. Je devrais peut être m'inspirer de Balinor sur cet aspect.**

 **Abstenez vous, mon roi,** intervint Audrey, **je préfère que mon mari ne deviennent pas un rustre.**

La reine n'avait pas haussé la voix, la remarque se perdit dans le brouhaha du banquet, à l'exception de Bayard, Hedwynn, Gareth et Hunith. Celle ci amorça un geste pour se lever, le poing serré de colère, lorsque la main puissante du Sénéchal se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à s'asseoir sur son siège, tout en adressant un sourire à la mercienne.

 **Je crois que la reine est fatigué par le long voyage, la grossesse doit lui prendre des forces. Il serait peut être mieux qu'elle puisse apprécier ce repas tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher. Après tout je connais peu de femmes capables de supporter toute cette pression aussi bien qu'elle. Qu'en pensez vous, votre majesté ?** Demanda-t-il à Audrey.

 **Je suis sûre qu'une nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien , mais …**

 **Non vous m'avez mal compris. Je voulez dire, connaissez de telles femmes, à la volonté d'acier et la loyauté féroce ? Pour ma part je n'en vois pas d'autres à notre table.**

 **Comment osez vous …**

 **Assez !** S'exclama Bayard. **Mon épouse, je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment exprimé sur la question. Pourquoi ne finiriez vous pas votre repas avant d'aller danser ? Je suis sûr que quelque uns de mes chevaliers seraient ravis si vous leur accordiez cet honneur.**

Le regard ombrageux du roi lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait marché sur certaines limites, et qu'il y en avaient d'autres qu'il ne valait mieux pas franchir. D'un geste sec de la tête, elle acquiesça puis se leva sans finir son assiette pour se diriger vers la piste. Un chevalier lui présenta son bras et elle disparut dans la valse des robes et des couleurs. Le roi se tourna ensuite vers les envoyés nordiens :

 **Je m'excuse pour le comportement de ma femme, ces insinuations sont intolérables et je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne vous ennuie plus pour le reste de votre séjour.**

 **Merci, sire.**

 **Bien entendu, j'attends également de vous que vous ne cherchiez pas querelle avec elle.**

 **Cela va de soi,** répondit Hedwynn.

 **Bien, je pense que nous avons suffisamment parlé pour ce soir. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

 **Dans ce cas, nous allons savourer ces merveilleux plats.**

La moue boudeuse, Hunith se renfonça dans son siège et observa les danseurs évolués sur la piste. L'enchaînement des pas et la succession des couleurs avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, elle n'entendit presque pas la servante qui lui parlait : **« Un peu de jus, votre grâce ? Les meilleures pommes du royaume ont été utilisées pour faire ce nectar. »**. Elle tendit son verre, se disant distraitement : _« Pourquoi pas, Nicholas a interdit l'alcool, pas les jus de fruits. »_. Alors qu'elle allait porté la coupe à ses lèvres un grand remue ménage éclata à l'entré de la salle, et un homme se précipita au milieu de la piste. Sa tunique déchiré était ouverte sur deux sévères blessures à son flanc. Il pointa le doigt vers elle et hurla : **« Non ,ne buvez pas ! »**. Elle lâcha le verre qui alla s'écraser sur les dalles du sol. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un chuintement derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir la servant au jus de pomme armer son bras pour la transpercer du poignard qu'elle avait dissimuler dans sa manche. Comme au ralenti, Hunith vit la lame amorcer sa course fatale, visant son cœur, lorsque qu'une main intercepta le bras la meurtrière. Gareth se dressait entre sa reine et l'attaquante, et lui décocha un crochet en pleine mâchoire. Le bruit d'os brisés indiqua qu'il venait de lui réduire la bouche en lambeau, mais l'assassin ne tomba pas. D'un geste brusque elle se libéra le bras, et repartit à l'attaque après avoir craché quelques dents. Ses coups circulaires firent reculer Gareth, désarmé, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bloquer les bras de la femme, pour lui décocher un coup de genou dans le ventre, avant d'enchaîner par une clé de bras implacable. Autre bruit d'os brisés, et le poignard tomba sur le sol, inutile, alors que la tueuse essayait de reculer précipitamment, mais sans effet. Le capitaine acheva son adversaire d'un double atemi sauvage aux côtes, qu'il cassa net. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, respirant difficilement, avant de finalement perdre connaissance. Un bruit sec le fit se retourner ainsi qu'Hunith, pour voir un homme au bout de la salle, en habit de servant, une arbalète braqué sur elle. Il se fit plaquer par deux prétoriens en civil, et violemment mis hors d'état de nuire. Le regard de la reine s'était désintéressé du second assassin pour se poser sur le corps de l'homme qui reposait sur le sol devant la table royale, ce même homme qui avait lancé l'avertissement plus tôt. Un carreau dépassait de sa poitrine, et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle se précipita sur lui, tandis que les prétoriens en armure vinrent formé un mur protecteur entre elle et le reste de la salle. Sa respiration était laborieuse, et elle lui prit la main.

 **Est ce que ça va ?** Aussitôt que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte de leur stupidité. **Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, un médecin va venir, je suis sûr qu'il peut vous soigner.**

 **Venu … Tuer …,** essaya de dire l'homme en toussant, projetant des petites gouttes de sang sur la robe d'Hunith. **Tuer la reine … le nord … viennent de l'Alliance … envoyé par … par Alined …**

 **Économisez vos forces, ça va aller,** dit-elle d'une voix alarmé. Le sang de l'homme sortait de ses blessures à une vitesse alarmante, et ses chances s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure des secondes.

 **Mon fils …,** il lui agrippa la manche, implorant, **mon fils … tout seul … le laissez pas … seul … pitié …**

 **Vous reverrez votre fils, il ne sera pas seul, je vous l'amènerez, on en prendra soin, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

L'homme murmura un faible **« Merci »** , le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, puis la lueur dans ses yeux se figea et sa main retomba sur le sol, inerte. Sa poitrine laissa sortir un dernier soupir afin de se figer pour toujours. Hunith se sentit tirer par les épaules et relever, et se rendit compte que Gareth la soutenait, tandis qu'Hedwynn s'agenouillait pour fermé les yeux du mort. La bulle dans la quelle elle se trouvait explosa soudain, et elle se rendit compte du désordre qui régnait dans la salle. Les courtisans parlaient entre eux, leur regards alternants entre la reine nordienne, l'homme au sol et les deux tueurs sous bonne garde des prétoriens. Des soldats merciens se tenaient entre la foule et la délégation, encadrant leurs souverains. Bien que leurs armes fussent au clair, aucun de semblaient enclin à faire un geste vers les gardes royaux, et à raison. : leurs amures luisaient sous l'effet des torches, donnant l'impression qu'elles avaient été forgé par du feu vivant. Leur épée et leur grands boucliers brandis n'incitaient pas à la désinvolture, pas plus que leur visage fermé, l'expression concentré d'un soldat avant la bataille peinte sur le visage. Finalement, Bayard ordonna à ses hommes de rengainer leurs armes et de reculer et se présenta devant le mur d'acier :

 **Majesté, est ce que vous allez bien ?**

 **Oui, sire,** répondit Hunith en passant devant ses gardes. **Je ne comprends pas. Que c'est il passé ?**

 **Vous avez été la cible d'une tentative d'assassinat, voilà ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Je comprends bien, je demandais comment cette tentative a pu prendre place en premier lieu ? Comment cette tueuse a pu approcher autant de la table royale, et pourquoi vos gardes n'ont pas stoppé le second avant qu'il n'essaie de me tuer et achève ce pauvre homme.**

 **Enfin, vous ne pensez pas que nous ayons quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? Réfléchissez une seconde, j'aurais sans doute pu trouvé une manière beaucoup plus simple de vous faire mourir …** il se rendit compte que ses paroles aggravaient son cas, au lieu de l'aider, mais il n'eut pas à chercher une excuse car son interlocutrice éclata de rire.

 **Ce n'est pas la meilleure ligne de défense que j'ai entendu,** dit elle en s'essuyant les yeux. **Ne vous inquiétez, roi Bayard, je sais que ces assassins ne sont pas des vôtres, mais je devais m'assurer que vous ignoriez tout de cet attentat. Et votre excuse bancale m'a convaincu. Cet homme a eu le temps de me dire que les tueurs ont été envoyés par le roi Alined, et je pense que l'ordre d'exécution est une décision de l'Alliance, pas simplement lieu. Il est trop lâche pour agir aussi audacieusement sans supports.**

 **Ce sale rat … il ose envoyé des meurtriers chez moi, pour tuer mes invités. Je pense que ce qui vient de se passer est un message clair de l'Alliance pour nous. Amenez ces prisonniers,** fit-il d'un geste vers les deux tueurs sur le sol. **Ils seront interrogés pour savoir exactement ce que ce serpent et ses amis préparent. Je pense que nous avons eu notre compte d'émotions pour la soirée, messires, gentes dames, il est temps pour nous tous d'aller de rejoindre nos chambres.** Se tournant vers ses soldats : **Amenez le corps de ce pauvre homme. Il sera enterré avec les honneurs.**

 **Si vous permettez, sire,** dit Hunith, **il m'a dit qu'il avait un fils, un enfant tout au plus il semblerait. J'aimerais rencontrer ce jeune homme, ce soir.**

 **Vous ne préférez pas …**

 **Ce soir, seigneur.**

 **Très bien, ma dame. J'enverrai des gens le chercher et le ferai monter dans vos appartements. Voulez vous que mes gardes vous raccompagne ?**

 **Je doute que sir Gareth et ses hommes apprécient, mais merci pour cette offre. Je vous dis donc bonne nuit. Nous nous reverrons demain matin. Il nous faut finir cette discussion de tout à l'heure.**

 **En effet. Bonne nuit, majesté.**

Avec un dernier regard pour le corps de son sauveur évacué de la salle et une silencieuse prière pour le repos de son âme, elle s'engagea vers la sortie avec Anna qui l'avait rejointe ainsi qu'Hedwynn. Les prétoriens vinrent se placer autour d'elle, tel un mur de métal. Bien qu'ils aient rengainé leurs armes, la tension était toujours perceptible. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent, nobles ou serviteurs, s'écarta rapidement devant les sombres armures et les visages fermés. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et la reine indiqua à sa dame de compagnie, le Sénéchal et le capitaine de la suivre à l'intérieur, pendant que les gardes se plaçaient en faction dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Une fois la porte close, elle put enfin parler :

 **Par les satanés étoiles, comment cela a pu se passer ? Des tueurs à un banquet, à Mercia ? C'est surréaliste !**

 **Pas tant que ça,** répondit Hedwynn. Voyant la reine se tourner vers lui, il enchaîna : **Tous les royaumes ont des espions, les chefs de l'Alliance savaient que vous alliez venir, tout comme ils doivent savoir que Nicholas est en route pour Fyrien, pour rencontrer Caerleon et Annis, et que Kaellius a quitté Mandragora. Je suis persuadé que les espions à Nemeth leur apprendrons sa présence là bas. Tout comme nous savons qu'ils amassent leurs forces, ils savent que nous nous préparons pour la guerre. Imaginez le désastre si la reine du Nord venait à être assassinée pendant une visita à Mercia. Les relations entre nos royaumes auraient été gravement endommagées, et Bayard aurait pu être accusé d'avoir organiser le complot. Sans compter que nous vous aurions perdu, ma dame. Ils auraient fait d'une pierre deux coups.**

 **De telles pratiques sont révoltantes !**

 **La guerre n'est pas une joute, majesté,** intervint Gareth. **Il n'y a aucune règles, aucunes limites, aucun arrêt. Les jeunes chevaliers et les écuyers, ils en parlent comme d'un jeu, un moyen de s'illustrer, de se faire un nom. La gloire et l'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont dans la tête. La guerre, c'est des hommes mourants dans la boue, c'est le sang, c'est la violence. On peut croiser les pires aspects de l'Homme sur un champ de bataille, depuis le lâche jusqu'au monstre. Il n'y a rien de glorieux ou d'honorable à ça. Et lorsqu'ils sont pris par la soif de sang, par la fureur de la bataille, de simples soldats, des hommes ordinaires qu'on croise tous les jours, peuvent se transformer en bêtes sauvages.**

La longue tirade du capitaine jeta un froid sur la petite réunion, jusqu'à ce qu'Hunith reprenne la parole :

 **Hedwynn, je tiens à vous demander une faveur. Vous êtes libre de refuser évidemment, je ne veux pas vous contraindre.**

 **Tout ce que vous voulez, ma reine.**

 **J'ai demandé à voir le fils de l'homme qui m'a sauvé ce soir pour une raison. Lorsque je tenais son père à l'agonie dans mes bras, il m'a demandé à se qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'il ne soit pas laissez tout seul. Je pense qu'il a perdu sa mère. Et en chemin, je me suis souvenu que vous n'êtes pas marié.**

 **Oui, même si j'ignore en quoi les deux affaires sont liées.**

 **Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?** Demanda Anna avec un sourire.

 **Non, non je ne vois pas. Et pourquoi souriez vous ?**

 **Assez, Anna. Hedwynn, vous n'avez pas d'épouse, c'est votre choix, mais je crois que vous aimeriez avoir des enfants. La façon que vous avez d'entraîner des écuyers, de veiller sur eux, comme un père avec ses fils. C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si vous aimeriez adopté cet enfant.**

 **Par … pardon, ma dame ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.**

 **Voulez vous devenir son père adoptif, oui ou non ?** S'impatienta la reine.

 **Vous me prenez au dépourvu. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Bayard de le prendre au château ? En tant que pupille, ou bien …**

 **Premièrement, parce que je veux rendre hommage au sacrifice de son père déjà. Cet homme n'a pas hésité à se jeter sur la trajectoire de la flèche pour me sauver, il a montré la plus grande loyauté qu'il est possible de montrer, et ce n'était même pas pour sa reine. Ensuite, je veux vous voir épanoui, mon ami. Je veux votre bonheur, et si je ne peux vous offrir une femme pour vous aimez, je peux vous offrir cette opportunité d'élever un fils. De plus, en grandissant, mes enfants auront besoin d'aide pour régner, et nous ne serons peut être plus là. Je veux savoir qu'ils auront avec eux ce que Balinor a eu avec vous.**

 **Vous me faites trop d'honneur.** Après avoir réfléchi, Hedwynn ne voyez aucune raison de refuser, et remercier sa reine pour son offre. Il avait toujours voulu être père, pour pouvoir se prouver qu'il ne serait pas aussi terrible que son propre paternel. **J'accepte cet enfant, et je jure de l'élever comme mon propre fils, et de le former pour qu'il me succède lorsque le temps viendra.**

 **Merci,** lui répondit Hunith avec un soupir de soulagement.

En entendant un discret coup sur la porte, elle pensa : _« Quand on parle du loup … »._ Gareth alla ouvrir, pour laisser passer une servante tenant par la main un tout jeune garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, et sa démarche hésitante et ses yeux ouverts de curiosité et d'un peu d'appréhension déchirèrent le cœur de la reine. _« Si jeune, et déjà orphelin. La guerre est le fléau des hommes. »_ maudit-elle, avant d'inviter l'enfant à venir s'asseoir.

 **Bonsoir, j'espère qu'on ne t'as pas réveillé.** Se tournant vers ses compagnons: **Voici Gareth, Anna et Hedwynn. Moi, je m'appelle Hunith et toi ?**

Cherchant ses mots un instant, le garçon finit par répondre d'une voix peu assurée : **« Je m'app … m'appelle Galahad. ».**


	8. L'art de la douleur

_« J'espère que la visite à Mercia se passe bien. Je n'aimerais pas rentrer pour voir qu'Hunith a eu un problème avec le bébé »_. Nicholas se penchait sur le bord du bateau, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux tandis que le navire se dirigeait vers le port en vue. La cité de Fyrien, la capitale de Caerleon, était bâtie autour de l'immense port qui avait fait du royaume l'un des plus conséquents d'Albion. Pas autant que Nemeth, mais un important pouvoir quand même. Alors qu'il pensait aux directives de Balinor, et qu'il revoyait mentalement les traités liant Caerleon et le Nord, un matelot vint l'informer qu'ils allait arriver d'ici une petite heure. Il lui fit un signe de tête distrait et replongea dans ses pensées. Il se fit pourtant arracher de sa contemplation par de magnifiques créatures, glissant dans l'eau à côté de la coque du bateau. Le ballet des dauphins avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, leurs formes évoluant dans la mer plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait les suivre. Des marins s'étaient mis sur le bord à côté de lui, et acclamé les graciles cétacés. Nicholas sourit à cette vue. Il savait que dans certaines cultures, principalement maritime, les dauphins et autres baleines étaient les guides pour les âmes des défunts, les amenant vers les rivages de l'au delà. Il finit par retourner dans sa cabine, et se plongea dans un écrit de Pline l'ancien. Il adorait les livres de cet auteur, lui trouvant un style tout particulier. Il ne ressortit pas jusqu'à ce qu'un discret coup à la porte lui fasse lever le nez. Le capitaine l'informa :

 **Seigneur, nous venons d'accoster à Fyrien. Une troupe vous attends sur les quais. Avec le blason du roi.**

 **Ah, parfait. Merci pour le voyage, capitaine. Pouvez vous faire débarquer mes bagages ? Je dois aller saluer mon comité d'accueil, c'est la moindre des choses.**

 **Bien sûr, seigneur,** dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Nicholas sorti de la cabine et s'engagea sur la passerelle pour descendre sur les quais. L'attendaient là un détachement de gardes aux couleurs de Caerleon, entourant un personnage à la mine sinistre, vêtu d'une robe noire. Après avoir mis le pied sur le quoi ,Nicholas vint à sa rencontre et s'inclina :

 **Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Intendant.**

 **De même, ambassadeur,** lui répondit l'homme d'une voix morne. **Suivez moi, le roi sera ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes arrivé. Des serviteurs viendront récupéré vos bagages.**

 **Je vous suis.**

Les deux hommes montèrent dans le carrosse à côté, et l'attelage s'engagea dans les rues de la cité, remontant vers le palais. Ils passèrent dans les quartiers marchands, et le nordien put apprécier la diversité des étals, ainsi que les différentes ethnies qu'on pouvait trouver. Des hommes à la peau plus noire que l'ébène côtoyaient des femmes à la crinière blonde typique des peuples marins. Des enfants tatoués jouaient avec des chiens dans les rues, faisant des acrobaties pour ensuite grimper aux murs et évoluer sur les toits. Le carrosse remontait lentement les rues, faisant s'écarter les passants. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la cour du palais. Nicholas descendu et fut accueilli par Caerleon et sa femme.

 **Bien le bonjour, lord Nicholas.**

 **Vos majestés, c'est un honneur de revenir dans votre magnifique cité,** dit le médecin en s'inclinant profondément.

 **Et c'est un plaisir de vous voir de nouveau. La dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés me semble bien loin. Comment se porte Balinor ? Il doit découvrir les joies de la paternité.**

 **Oh inutile de vous moquer, mon époux,** l'interrompit Annis. **Comment se porte la reine ? Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est de nouveau enceinte, et devoir déjà s'occuper d'un enfant doit être fatiguant.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, majesté. La reine Hunith va très bien, et la grossesse l'a comble de bonheur. Pouvoir offrir à son fils un petit frère ou une petite sœur est une source de bonheur pour elle. De plus, elle n'en ait qu'au troisième mois, la différence est à peine perceptible.**

 **Vous me rassurez, Nicholas. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Mais revenons à des affaires plus pressantes, comme par exemple votre présence ici.**

 **Tout à fait, votre altesse. Je viens en tant qu'ambassadeur de sa majesté le roi Balinor Ambrosius afin de discuter avec vous des problèmes qui sont en train d'agiter les terres d'Albion ,et du spectre de la guerre qui plane au dessus de nos têtes.**

 **Je vois. Venez d'abord à l'intérieur, un serviteur vous montrera vos appartements. Je pense que votre voyage a dû être long, un peu de repos vous ferez le plus grand bien.**

 **Comme il sied à votre majesté. Je pourrais apprécier un bon bain, en effet. Le bateau a beau être agréable, la vie à bord est d'une monotonie mortelle.**

 **Je veux bien vous croire. Nous pourrons parler ce soir, lorsque j'aurais fait réunir mes conseillers.**

 **Lord Meckar fera-t-il parti de la réunion ? J'ai un message de mon roi pour lui.**

 **Il sera là. Je vous dit à plus tard, Nicholas. Ludwig, je dois vous parler.**

 **Bien votre altesse,** répondit l'homme à la robe noire.

Le roi prit congé avec son conseiller et la reine , après un sourire chaleureux, le suivit. Nicholas fut ensuite conduit dans ses appartements par un serviteur. Ses affaires étaient déjà disposé dans des armoires, et le serviteur prépara un bain pour le médecin avant de prendre congés à sa demande. Après s'être relaxé dans l'eau chaude, il décida de faire un petit somme avant la réunion avec Caerleon. Il se posa sur les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit bien plus tard. La lumière diffuse dans la chambre indiquait que le soir commençait à tomber, et Nicholas se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Un mouvement dans un coin de la chambre à la périphérie de son regard lui fit tourner la tête et son cœur s'accéléra : une silhouette drapée d'une cape noir avançait vers le lit, une minuscule bouteille à la main. Se rendant compte que sa cible était consciente, la silhouette lâcha la bouteille, qui s'écrasa sur le sol en se brisant, avant de tirer un couteau de lancer de sous sa cape, et arma son bras pour le projetait sur le médecin couché. Celui roula du lit et l entendit un « Tchac » distinctif en s'écrasant au sol, indiquant que le poignard s'était planté dans le sommier du lit, à l'endroit où sa tête s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se releva rapidement et fit face à son opposant qui avançait vers lui, armé d'une dague. Le tueur se déplaçait d'une démarche souple et décontracté, certain que sa proie ne pouvait plus lui échapper, convaincu d'être le chasseur, et que la traque était terminée. Nicholas décida de lui montrer sa monumentale erreur : il joignit les ses mains dans un clap retentissant, à la façon dont certains prient, et l'assassin put voir que des tatouages ornés ses mains. De fins traits d'encres dessinés des arabesques complexes sur le dos de chacune, qui s'entrelaçaient sur les doigts et formaient une dessin complet une fois les mains jointes. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'observer plus longtemps les ornementations, Nicholas posa ses mains sur le sol. Avec un éclair, la roche se modifia soudain, comme devenu liquide, et commença à remonter le long des jambes du tueur. Celui ci, un air paniqué sur le visage, lança son arme sur l'homme à genoux mais une langue de pierre jaillit du mur pour intercepter la lame avant qu'elle l'atteignent. Constatant son échec, il lutta pour se défaire de l'emprise de la roche mais rien n'y fit : ses jambes furent d'abord immobilisées, puis sa taille, ses bras finalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que sa tête à l'air libre. Une lueur folle dans le regard, il fixait le médecin qui se releva tranquillement en époussetant ses genoux plein de poussière, comme si de rien n'était. Celui ci se tourna vers le prisonnier :

I **nutile de vous débattre. Un être humain normalement constitué ne peut pas briser de la roche par sa seule force. À la limite , il se briserait les os à l'impact. Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes tous calmés, nous allons pouvoir avoir une petite conversation. J'ai de nombreuses questions et vous allez y répondre.**

 **Dans tes rêves, pourriture de mage,** cracha le tueur, vindicatif malgré la terreur peinte sur ses traits.

 **Oh mais je ne suis pas un mage. Non ,non ,non, ce petit tour n'est pas de la magie. Il s'agit d'alchimie, voyez vous, mais je comprends que les rustres ne voient pas la différence. Aucune importance, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des différences entre les domaines de sorcellerie. Non, vous alliez me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu me tuer, et qui vous envoie.**

L'assassin garda le silence, le visage fermé. Sa résolution vacilla un peu quand il vit un sourire étirait les lèvres du nordien :

 **J'ai essayé la manière douce, mais j'ai bien peur que seule la manière forte va nous aidez dans notre situation.**

D'un geste de ses mains, la roche remonta encore un peu recouvrant la bouche de l'homme. Désormais immobile et muet, il vit impuissant Nicholas se déplaçait dans la chambre et s'arrêtait près des débris de la fiole. Il examina rapidement le verre et le contenu répandu par terre et dit : **« De l'aconit. Quasiment indétectable, et foudroyante. Cette dose m'aurait tué en l'espace d'une, voire deux minutes. Très malin. »** reconnut-il d'une voix posé, comme d'autres parlent de la pluie et du beau temps. Il se dirigea ensuite vers on armoire, d'ou il sortit une sacoche. **« Je pourrais juste compresser la roche jusqu'à broyer tes organes, mais je suis sûr que, s'il ne t'as pas envoyer, Caerleon te voudra en bon état pour pouvoir montrer son autorité avec une exécution publique. Je vais simplement de voir t'arracher les réponses. Je pourrais dire que ce que je suis sur le point de faire ne m'amuse pas, mais nous sommes bien au delà des mensonges et autres traîtrises. »** dit-il en sortant un set d'aiguilles acérés longues de vingt centimètres. Il se plaça derrière le tueur et libéra un l'arrière du coude. D'un geste lent et mesuré, il enfonça une aiguille dans l'articulation, et malgré son bandage de pierre, l'homme hurla. La souffrance était insupportable, tout les nerfs de son bras semblant s'être enflammés d'un seul coup. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la douleur reflua lentement comme les vagues de la mer et le prisonnier prit conscience que son bourreau se tenait devant lui. Le visage fermé il lui demanda : **« Prêt à coopérer ? »**. Le regard du tueur suffit comme réponse, et Nicholas poussa un soupir. Il mit à l'air libre le bout des doigts de la main droite de l'assassin et entreprit d'enfoncer sous chaque ongles une aiguille. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de l'homme, alors qu'il se débattait comme un fou pour échapper à son tortionnaire. Le sarcophage de pierre l'empêchait de bouger, mais le nordien sentit ses muscles se contracté pour briser l'emprise de la roche. Finalement, il cessa de lutter et de hurler, et Nicholas vit qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il prit une fiole de sels de sa trousse et la passa sous le nez du prisonnier qui s'éveilla immédiatement, le regard fou. Il vit l'alchimiste en face de lui et ses yeux se dilatèrent de peur. L'air presque compatissant, il le regardait comme on regarde un chien désobéissant qu'il faut punir, et ce regard acheva de le terrifier. Sans même sans rendre compte, sa vessie s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la panique. Il essaya de hocher la tête lorsqu'il lui redemanda : **« Prêt à répondre à mes questions ? »** et suffoqua de soulagement lorsqu'il lui libéra la bouche. Il vomit le contenu de son estomac, de manière impulsive, et éclata en sanglots. Il pleura alors que le nordien retirait les aiguilles de son corps avant de s'assoir sur son lit et de prendre la parole :

 **Très bien, maintenant que nous pouvons avoir une vrai conversation : qui t'as envoyer ?**

 **La reine Bernicia,** répondit le tueur dans un souffle.

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **C'est une décision des chefs de l'Alliance. Ils savaient que des délégations du Nord allaient rendre visite à leur alliés, et Pendragon ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent organiser un front uni pour la guerre.**

 **Donc, il prévoit de partir en guerre ?**

 **Oui. Il a convaincu les autres souverains, et ils sont tous en train de préparer leur forces.**

 **Tu as parler de différentes délégations. Il y a d'autres tueurs.**

 **Ils en ont envoyé à Mercia et à Nemeth.**

 **La reine a une dizaine de prétoriens ainsi que Gareth. Les assassins qui arriveront à passer ce barrage ne sont pas encore né. Quand à Kaellius, je souhaite bien du courage au fou qui devra le tuer. Dis moi, quels sont les plans de Camelot pour la guerre ?**

 **Je ne sais pas. Ma reine m'a simplement ordonné de tuer l'envoyé d'Ambrosius à Caerleon. C'était censé être facile, la cible ne devait être qu'un médecin et diplomate.**

 **Comme dit le dicton : « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ». Est ce que tu as autre choses à m'apprendre ?**

 **Non … non je ne suis qu'un …**

 **Assassin. Évidemment, pourquoi ta reine te confirait des secrets sachant que tu peux tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Très bien, je pense que nous en avons fini.**

Tirant une fiole de ses poches, il l'a déboucha et força son contenu dans la gorge de son prisonnier. Celui ci toussa puis senti ses membres prendre la densité du plomb, et bien qu'il soit toujours immobilisé dans son cercueil de pierre, le monde se mit à tourner jusqu'à se qu'il perde connaissance. Nicholas se releva, rangea se outils et remodela la chambre pour lui rendre son aspect initial. Le corps de l'assassin émit un boum en tombant au sol, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et héla un serviteur qui passait par là : **« Vas chercher des gardes, il y un intrus dans ma chambre. »**. Le regard interloqué, le serviteur partit en courant, le laissant seul avec ses pensés. Il avait à présent la preuve qu'Uther allait passé à l'attaque. Il devait également voir le dragonnier de Caerleon pour le prévenir du message de Balinor, et informé le roi de cette attaque. Il attendit que les gardes surgissent sur le pas de sa porte, leurs armes au clair, pour affichait un air confus devant la cène devant eux. L'ambassadeur était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, perdu dans ses pensés, et un homme gisait sur le sol prés du lit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger, Nicholas sauta sur ses pieds et leur dit : **« Cet homme est un tueur envoyé pour m'assassiner. Prenez le et guider moi à votre roi. »**. Les gardes se regardèrent, peu sûr d'eux puis firent ce qu'on leur avait ordonné. Après que l'un d'eux eut chargé l'espion inconscient sur ses épaules, la troupe se mit en marche dans les couloirs du château. Les servants s'écartaient rapidement, la surprise peinte sur leur regard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois et l'un des gardes frappa respectueusement sur le battant. _« La chambre du conseil »_ devina l'alchimiste, qui eut confirmation lorsqu'un la tête de Ludwig passa par la porte. Son air sinistre fut douché par la stupéfaction devant l'étrange troupe qui se présentait, et il s'adressa à Nicholas :

 **Que signifie ceci, ambassadeur ? Pourquoi êtes vous escorté par des gardes, et qui cet homme ?** Dit-il en pointant le corps inconscient sur les épaules du garde.

 **Et bien, cher intendant,les deux points sont liés car cet homme a tenté de me tuer il y a moins d'une demi-heure et j'ai envoyé chercher des gardes pour pouvoir l'amener devant le roi. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me permettre d'entrer, j'ai rendez vous avec le conseil il me semble,** acheva-t-il d'un sourire.

Avec les lèvre pincées, l'homme en noire ouvrit la porte en grand, lui permettant de pénétrer dans la salle avec le soldat portant son assaillant. Devant lieu se tenait Caerleon, les sourcils froncés de perplexité par cette interruption, ainsi que les membres de son conseil. Parmi eux figurait un homme à forte carrure, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, et une broche en forme de patte de dragon épinglé sur la poitrine. _« Le seigneur Meckar »_ reconnut-il. Il s'avança au centre de la salle et s'inclina devant le conseil. Caerleon prit la parole :

 **Nous ne devions vous recevoir que plus tard, lord Nicholas. Pourquoi vous présentez vous en pleine session, et pourquoi amenez vous une homme inconscient avec vous ?**

 **Je m'excuse de déranger votre conseil, sire, mais j'ai des nouvelles urgentes à vous communiquez. Premièrement, cette homme,** dit-il en désignant le corps, **est un assassin de la reine Bernicia, envoyé ici pour me tuer avant que nous puissions discuter de la guerre. Il s'est introduit dans ma chambre et à tenter de me tuer, mais j'ai pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant de l'interroger.**

Tout les hommes dans la salle regardaient interloqués le médecin alors qu'il continuait :

 **Il m'a avoué être envoyer par la souveraine de Dyffed dans un effort de l'Alliance des cinq royaumes pour détruire la possible alliance entre nos royaumes, afin que nous soyons une proie facile lors de la guerre.**

 **Il a confessé la guerre ?** Demanda le roi, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

 **Oui. Apparemment, Pendragon a convaincu ses alliés de passer à l'attaque, et chacun est en train de préparer ses forces. Il m'a également dit que d'autres tueurs ont été envoyé pour intercepter les autres délégations du roi Balinor à Mercia et Nemeth.**

 **Autre chose ?**

 **Non, il dit ne rien savoir de plus, et je pense qu'il dit vrai. De toute façon, il est votre prisonnier à présent, donc vous pouvez le soumettre à la question si vous pensez qu'il possèdent des informations supplémentaires.**

 **Nous verrons.** D'un geste, le roi congédia le garde : **Amène ce ras au cachot, et dit aux gardiens de le faire parler lorsqu'il aura repris conscience.** Le garde donna un hochement de tête et sortit.

 **Et bien voilà une soirée riche en événement,** intervient Meckar. **J'aimerais savoir, lord Nicholas, vous dites l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire. Hors, je pensais que vous étiez le médecin de la cour de Balinor, ainsi que son bibliothécaire. Je vois mal un assassin entraîné perdre contre un tel adversaire.**

 **Un homme avisé a plusieurs cordes à son arc, seigneur,** répondit-il avec un mince sourire. **J'ai un message pour vous, dragonnier, de la part de mon roi. Il vous demande de ne pas accepter l'invitation du seigneur Avitus, et d'ignorer la rencontre qui aura lieu a Camelot dans 3 jours.**

 **Balinor n'a pas à s'en faire. Mon roi m'a déjà interdit d'y participer, et les événements de ce soir m'incite à lui obéir corps et âme sur ce point.**

 **Je ferais savoir à mon roi que vous avez reçu son message,** répondit Nicholas avec un hochement de tête. **Messires, je pense qu'il faut que nos parlions de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et de ce qui va se passer. Une tempête approche, et elle risque de tout engloutir. Le Nord n' aucunement l'intention de courber l'échine devant la tyrannie de Camelot, et Le roi Balinor veut savoir si il pourra compter sur vous pour ce qui vient. Lutterez vous avec nous, sire ?**

Caerleon regarda ses conseillers et tous hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'ambassadeur et déclara d'une vois grave : **« Depuis longtemps, nos royaumes ont alliés par d'anciens traités. Aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où nous faillirons à notre parole. Lors que la bataille éclatera, nous tirerons l'épée ensemble ! »**.


	9. Un bâton dans la neige

Bien au nord de là, un homme marchait tranquillement sur une route. La neige recouvrant le sol craquait doucement à chacun de ses pas, et il avançait d'un bon pas. Sa robe rouge était couverte par un grand manteau de fourrure, et le froid mordant ne sentait presque pas. L'homme se détourna soudain de la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, écartant les branches sans les casser. Il arriva finalement en haut d'un promontoire, et la vue qui s'offrait à lui était à coupé le souffle. Dans les grandes plaines enneigés en contrebat, une citadelle se dressait. Inexpugnable, ses haut murs noirs dressés tel un défi envers un quelconque attaquant, le bastion semblait pourvoir résister à n'importe quelle attaque. Autour se dressait des camps, où une armée s'activait, tels des fourmis. _« Uther est fou ou incroyablement arrogant si il pense qu'il fera tomber cette cité facilement. »_ pensa Kaellius. Reghed l'invaincu, la cité frontalière méridionale, n'avait jamais été prise, malgré les nombreux sièges qu'elle avait enduré. Le gros des forces militaires du Nord été stationné ici, prêt à contrer toute menace venant des autres royaumes d'Albion. La citadelle était impressionnante. Ses murs avait été bâti avec la sueur et le sang des nordiens, et renforcé par des couches de magies aussi ancienne que la ville. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ne venait pas visiter la cité, mais un site plus loin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse voix retentissent dans son dos : **« Retourne toi lentement et pose ta canne par terre si tu veux pas te faire trouer la panse. »**. Obéissant, il fit demi tour et constata que devant lui se dressait une troupe d'une quinzaine de bandits, dont certains le tenait en joue avec des arbalètes. L'homme à la grosse voix, qui était probablement le chef, répéta d'une voix énervé :

 **Ton bâton, abruti, ou on te crèves de suite.**

 **Permet moi d'en douter.**

 **Oh vraiment ? Vous entendez ça les gars. Sa seigneurie ici présente pense peut être qu'elle peut tous nous prendre en même temps et s'en tirez hein ? J'adore les petits nobliaux qui pensent être supérieur au reste du monde, ils couinent encore plus lorsqu'on les égorgent. Maintenant, _sire_ ,** dit il avec du fiel dans la voix, **tu vas gentiment jeter ta brindille, ou je trouve en deux et te donne tes tripes à bouffer.**

 **Une suggestion intéressante, mais avant d'obtempérer, je me permets de te poser une question : vous n'êtes pas des environs, n'est ce pas ?**

 **On a affaire à un voyant, les gars,** dit le chef dans un rire gras. **Qu'est ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Nos habits ne sont plus de la dernière mode ? Ou notre parfum est il trop exotique pour les narines de sa seigneurie ?**

 **Oh non,** répondit le mage avec un sourire carnassier. **C'est simplement parce que vous avez été assez stupide pour me provoquer.**

 **Bon j'en ai marre. Luis, Muck.**

Les deux hommes appuyèrent sur la gâchette, et les traits fusèrent à pleine vitesse vers son torse. Il ouvrit la bouche et prononça simplement : **« Gestillan »**. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or et les deux carreaux s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Les bandits émirent des glapissement terrifiés lorsqu'il comprirent qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un sorcier. Le chef dégaina pourtant son épée et hurla sur ses hommes d'attaquer, avant de foncer sur le mage. D'un geste la main, Kaellius renvoya les flèches à l'expéditeur, et elle perforèrent le crâne des arbalétriers. Portant son regard sur le gaillard qui lui fonçait dessus, il contra la lame avec son bâton, fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter la masse de son opposant et dit : **« Scūfan »**. L'onde de choc heurta le bandit dans le dos, et il décolla du sol et tomba dans le vide. Son cri dura quelques secondes avant d'être coupé net. Se retournant, Kaellius avisa qu'il ne restait plus que quatre bandits face à lui, les autres avaient tournés les talons. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui dans l'espoir qu'une attaque groupé le déstabilise, mais il se contenta de murmurer : **« Swidan »**. un nuage noir l'entoura, et lorsque les bandits assénèrent leur coup à travers la fumée, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. L'homme avait tout simplement disparut. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une fois s'éleva dans leur dos : **« Un conseil, n'essayez jamais de détrousser un mage dans le nord. L'expérience pourrait être mortelle. »**. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que leur cible était à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste avant. Kaellius étendit son bâton et sans prononcer un mot, invoqua une rafale de vent d'une violence inouïe, qui frappa les bandits et les projeta à la suite de leur chef. Et tout comme pour lui, leur hurlements stoppèrent d'un coup. Poussant un soupir, il se remit en route. Les morts qu'il venait d'infliger ne pesait absolument pas sur sa conscience. Il savait que les bandits de grands chemins ne méritait qu'une seule miséricorde, celle d'une mort rapide. Violeurs, meurtriers, ils étaient présents dans chaque royaumes d'Albion, attaquant le voyageur solitaire ou la ferme isolé. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il marcha d'un pas décidé et arriva finalement à un carrefour. Au lieu de prendre la grande route qui continuait tout droit, et qui, il le savait, mener à Rheged, il emprunta une vieille route sur la gauche qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt profonde. Il parvint finalement à une immense clairière, ou reposait ici et là de vieilles ruines. Au centre se trouvait une grande dalle ronde, au dessus de laquelle se dressait une arche faites de pierre sombre, et gravée d'anciens symboles de pouvoirs. « Enfin, le portail. ». Bien que simple dans sa conception, l'arche dégageait une aura de pouvoir presque palpable, et des esprits plus faibles auraient pris leur jambes à leur cou. Lui en revanche s'avança résolument au centre du piédestal, joignit les mains sur son bâton et ferma les yeux. Il laissa son pouvoir couler de son corps, se répandre sur la dalle et remontait le long de l'arche. L'aura de puissance qui émanait de l'édifice pulser à ce contact, et Kaellius ralentit sa respiration jusqu'à ce que son cœur pulse à la même cadence. Finalement, lorsqu'il sentit le pouvoir revenir vers lui, il ouvrit les yeux, qui était teinté d'or pur. Les signes de la pierre rougeoyait, comme s'ils sortaient de la forge, et la lumière éclairait toute la clairière. Il ouvrit la bouche : **« Geryman Geat Āblīcan Pæð »**. lorsque le dernier mot eut quitter ses lèvres, l'air se mit à trembler. La lueur de la pierre devint incandescente, et avec un grand bruit de déchirure, une surface onduleuse se forma sous l'arche. Des reflets argentés et des arcs électriques courait sur les vagues, et on ne pouvait voir au travers. Pas le moins du monde inquiet, Kaellius s'engagea à travers, et fut avaler. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant, et le portail disparu. L'arche redevint inerte, et la lumière se dissipa. Aucune âme n'avait assisté à la scène, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'un homme en robe, tenant un bâton, était venu ici.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, dans une prairie ponctuée ça et là de monticules de pierres érodés par le temps, un groupe d'enfants s'amusait. Ils se lançaient de la terre dessus, ou bien escaladaient les rochers pour sauter entre eux, défiant leurs amis d'en faire autant. Ils riaient avec l'insouciance de l'enfance. La journée étant bien avancé, aucun ne remarqua que la grande arche à côté de leur terrain de jeu commençait à luire. Finalement, l'un des garçons vit les symboles brillaient d'un éclat de feu, et appela les autres pour qu'ils viennent assister au phénomène absolument passionnant pour des enfants. Certains avaient l'air un peu inquiets, mais ils se mirent autour de la construction, la curiosité étouffant leur crainte. Soudain, avec un éclair, de l'eau sembla couler de l'arche en une cascade continue. Pourtant, aucun des enfants n'avait jamais vu une eau pareil : elle était argenté, et semblait plus gluante que liquide. La matière se stabilisa et la mâchoire de chaque enfants se décrocha lorsqu'ils virent émergé du rideau aquatique une main, suivie par un bras, un buste et finalement un homme sortit de sous l'arche. Certains enfants avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, craignant avoir déclenché un quelconque maléfice et effrayé de voir les démons dont les menacer leurs mères venir les enlever. Les plus courageux étaient tous estomaqués devant l'apparition. Celle ci d'ailleurs se tourna vers eux et avec un sourire chaleureux leur demanda : **« Bonjour les enfants. Dites moi, pouvez vous m'indiquer la direction de Gredef, s'il vous plaît ? »**. La plupart n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arracher de leur surprise, mais un s'avança, le torse bombé.

 **Vous êtes un d'ces démons qui prennent les enfants pas obéissants ?**

 **Ah non, j'ai bien peur que non,** répondit l'homme, un rire dans la voix. **Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Et les enfants ne devraient pas toujours obéir à leur parents. Parfois les adultes aussi peuvent faire des erreurs.**

 **Alors, si vous mentez pas, je peux vous emmener à la ville.** Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enfant continua : **Mais ça vous coûtera une pièce.**

 **Je vois qu'on a le sens des affaires. Je veux bien t'engager pour une pièce, mais à ce prix, tu me conduit jusqu'au palais royal. Marché conclu ?** Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 **Tope là !** Répondit le garçon en la lui serrant. Je suis Greg.

 **Enchanté, Greg. Je suis Kaellius.**

La paire, accompagné par le reste des enfants, commença à marcher et rejoignit bien vite la route. Les enfants, maintenant rassuré de ne pas être en présence d'une bête démoniaque, posaient mille questions, auxquels le mage essayait de répondre tant bien que mal.

 **Tu es un magicien ?**

 **Tu viens d'où ?**

 **Pourquoi tu portes un manteau aussi chaud ?**

 **Tu sais faire apparaître un dragon ?**

 **Non, non, un griffon !**

 **Il est magique ton bâton ?**

 **Pourquoi tu dois aller au palais ?**

 **C'était quoi le truc gluant d'où t'es sorti ?**

L'avalanche d'interrogations était éreintante, et Kaellius fut soulager de voir apparaître les murs de la cité. Une fois dans la cité pourtant, la petite troupe ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle et continua à le suivre à travers les rues. La plupart des gens ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits devant le spectacle de cet homme, en robe et manteau de fourrure malgré la température, escorté par une myriades d'enfants chahuteurs, et laissaient passer l'étrange cortège. Finalement, Greg le mena jusqu'à la porte d'enceinte pour accéder au palais, et les gardes bloquèrent immédiatement la joyeuse troupe, incertain de se qui se passer. Il s'avança jusqu'au lieutenant en faction, qui regardait les enfants d'un air circonspect.

 **Je suis venu m'entretenir avec sa majesté le roi Rhodor.**

 **Et votre seigneurie aurait-elle l'obligeance de déclarer son identité ? Le roi n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les va-nu-pieds et les mendiants.** L'homme en robe se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix ferme et implacable

 **Je suis Kaellius Merrien, Archimage du Nord, conseiller du Roi-Dragon et chef de l'Ordre des mages de guerre. Maintenant, vas tu me laisser passer ou dois-je t'écarter moi même ?**

Aussi pâle qu'un linceul, le garde s'agenouilla, et la peur faisait trembler sa voix : **« Pardonnez moi, messire. Je ne savais pas que vous vous présenteriez aujourd'hui, ni en pareille compagnie. »**. Le nordien lui fit signe de se relever, puis se tourna vers les enfants qui l'observer d'un œil curieux.

 **Chers amis, il est temps de nous séparer. Merci pour m'avoir montrer le chemin, et que les étoiles vous gardent. Quand à toi, Greg, un honnête service appelle à une honnête récompense. Voici ton salaire,** dit-il en lui tendant une pièce d'argent.

 **Merci, messire. Si j'avais su qu'vous étiez noble, je vous aurais pas traité de démon, ça non.**

 **Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça,** répondit Kaellius, hilare. **Va maintenant, et profite de la vie.**

 **D'accord, messire. Merci encore, messire. Au revoir, messire.**

La bande tourna les talons et se dispersa dans les rues. Le mage se tourna ensuite vers le garde et lui dit : **« Allons voir le roi. »**.


	10. Retomber sur ses pattes

Assis sur un banc, le roi Rhodor contemplait sa fille alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin intérieur. On aurait fit une scène sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées : les fleurs s'épanouissaient, des lys blancs côtoyant de sublimes roses rouges, des dahlias bleus jaunes et violets entourés des parterres d'orchidées, des iris flamboyant rehaussés des lilas bleus, et la lavande embaumé l'air de son parfum. Au milieu de ce paradis de couleur, Mithian, habillé d'une robe crème, s'amusait avec un chiot, qui jappait de bonheur. L'animal était un des petits de ses chiens de chasse, des molosses entraînés à la traque et à pister une proie à l'odeur sur des kilomètres. Le roi avait offert le bébé à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser, et ne pas se sentir trop seule. Rhodor sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à son épouse, qu'il voyait à travers sa fille. La reine Gaëlle avait été une lumière dans sa vie, chaleureuse, aimante mais aussi une femme d'état forte, de ne laissant pas marcher sur les pieds par des nobliaux arrogants, ou par son propre mari, qu'elle remettait à sa place lorsqu'il était selon elle dans l'erreur. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il s'était cru mourir de bonheur. Ses longs d'anticipation furent merveilleux, à parler de tout ce que la nouvelle famille pourrait faire, comment ils lui apprendraient tout ce qu'ils savaient et même plus, à monter à cheval, à lire les langues anciennes, à se défendre à l'épée, à chanter, à danser. La tragédie n'en avait été que plus douloureuse. Les complications lors de la naissance furent trop importante, et elle mourut, juste avant d'avoir dit à son époux qu'elle l'aimait et de lui avoir fait promettre d'élever cet enfant avec deux fois plus d'amour qu'il était possible de donner, afin de compenser pour son absence. En larmes, Rhodor avait donner sa parole et l'avait embrassé, l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et que son cœur cesse de battre. Une semaine de deuil avait été organisé pour la reine, le peuple avait pleuré avec son roi, pleuré la grande souveraine qu'ils avaient perdu. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas enfermer dans son chagrin. Il aima la petite fille que son âme sœur lui avait donné, et fit tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un garde s'approcha de lui se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. Celui ci acquiesça de la tête et se leva.

 **Mithian, je dois aller voir un visiteur. Tu reste ici d'accord ? Le garde te surveillera pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal.**

 **D'accord, papa,** répondit la petite fille, trop absorbé par les senteurs du jardin pour vraiment prêté attention à ce que son père disait.

 **Surveille là,** dit-il au messager, qui se mit au garde à vous avec un **« Oui, sire. »** impérieux.

Le monarque marcha dans les couloirs, saluant amicalement les gardes, serviteurs ou nobles qu'il croisait, qui en retour s'incliner profondément. Rhodor était un souverain apprécié du peuple et de la noblesse. Il arriva finalement dans la salle du trône, où l'attendait trois hommes, pris dans une discussion houleuse. Il reconnut immédiatement l'envoyé de Balinor, son style vestimentaire tranchant avec la mode en vigueur à Nemeth. Kaellius était en train d'arguer avec un homme portant une chemise sans manches. Ses traits réguliers et son regard marron lui donnait un air intemporel. A côté d'eux se tenait un autre homme, plus petit, le visage renfrogné. Il était vêtu d'une robe comme le nordien, mais bien plus légère et sans manches également, et s'appuyait sur un bâton orné dont l'extrémité était sculpté en une étoile à six branches. Le ton sembla monter d'un cran lorsque le roi pénétrait dans la pièce.

 **Tu es complètement stupide, Avitus. Tu crois peut être que cette histoire se réglera par la parole ? Pendragon a versé le sang de centaines de personnes, il a ordonné des massacres et tu pense que quelques mots de ta part vont le faire arrêter ?**

 **J'essaie de trouver une solution pour préserver la paix. Combien mourront si la guerre éclate ? Je fais toujours plus que vous, dans vos forteresses gelées. Vous préférez vous préparer pour la bataille plutôt que d'essayer de désamorcer la situation.**

 **Parce que notre roi a compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de négociations possibles avec ce fou.** Avisant le roi, il s'interrompit et s'inclina : **Votre majesté, je n'avais pas vu que vous nous aviez rejoint. Mes excuses pour cet éclat, je ne voulais pas être discourtois.**

 **Inutile de vous excuser, seigneur magicien. Si vous pouvez convaincre mon dragonnier de renoncer à cette folie, je vous encourage même à crier autant que possible. Avitus, même nos alliés pensent que c'est une erreur, je t'en conjure une dernière fois, ne vas pas à cette rencontre.**

 **Je suis désolé, mon roi, mais ma décision est prise. S'il y a une seule chance d'arrêter cette folie avant que la situation s'envenime, je me dois de la saisir. De plus, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliquer, nous irons tous avec nos dragons. Si Uther essaie quoi que ce soit, son armée ne pourra pas résister à notre force.**

 **Très bien, si ta décision est irrévocable. Sache que tu devra porter les conséquences de tes choix, quelque soit l'issue de cette rencontre.**

 **Il est hors de question que j'esquive mon rôle, sire. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais face.**

 **Bon, seigneur Kaellius, après cette interlude, pourriez vous me dire pour quelles raisons le sorcier de la cour des Ambrosius est venu jusqu'ici. Le voyage a du être éreintant.**

 **Non, sire,** intervint le troisième homme, l'homme à l'étoile. **Il a utilisé l'ancien portail qui se trouve à l'extérieur des murs. Une prouesse magique remarquable, je dois dire. Peu de sorcier ont assez de puissance pour se servir correctement de ses portails.**

 **Oh ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui essaie quand même ?**

 **Ils disparaissent,** répondit Kaellius. **Ils se retrouvent piégé entre les portails, incapables de sortir d'un côté ou de l'autre, et leur corps finit par être disloqué par les énergies magiques qui traversent les arches. Quand à la raison de ma présence ici, j'apporte un message et une requête de mon roi.**

 **Quel sont-ils ?**

 **Balinor veut savoir si vous avez conscience de la guerre qui approche, et savoir si les anciennes alliances entre nos deux royaumes tiendront.**

 **Je ne sais que trop bien le conflit qui gronde en Albion, seigneur mage. Nous avons toujours été la cible des raids d'Amata, dus à leur politique anti-magie. Si à présent Uther a décidé d'embrasser la même cause, j'ai peur pour l'avenir. Cependant, je ne peux promettre une aide conséquente : nos royaumes se tiennent à deux bords opposés de l'Albion, aucune force armée ne pourrait traverser le pays et les différents domaines pour porter secours à l'autre. Même les anciens portails ne seraient pas d'une grande aide, seuls de petits groupes peuvent transiter par ces relais. Rassurez vous,** précisa le roi en levant la main, empêchant le nordien de lui coupé la parole, **je ne dis pas qu'une solution est impossible. Bien que les soldats ne pourront pas participer, je peux dépêcher un petit groupe de spécialistes pour vous aider, des sorciers, des médecins, ainsi que des vivres.**

 **Merci, votre majesté, dit** Kaellius en s'inclinant légèrement. **Malgré la distance, nous lutterons ensemble pour repousser l'invasion lorsqu'elle adviendra.** **Si la guerre devait se porter chez vous avant d'arriver jusqu'à nos frontières, soyez assurer que Balinor enverra de l'aide sans suis simplement désolé de voir qu'il n'y a rein à faire pour empêcher le seigneur Avitus de faire comme il l'entend.**

 **À part le séquestrer, peut être, avança** le troisième, son bâton reposant contre son épaule. **Et même là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir.**

 **Peut être que je devrais te donner un coup de main alors, Bron ?** Répondit Kaellius avec un rire. _« Si seulement … »_ pensa-t-il avec regrets.

 **Suivez moi, messieurs. Si nous devons continuer cette conersation, je tiens à avoir ma fille sous les yeux.**

 **Je serais honoré de rencontrer la princesse, sire. Montrez le chemin je vous suis.**

 **Moi de même,** renchérit Bron.

* * *

L'homme se jeta dans une alcôve sombre en entendant le bruit des bottes qui provenait du couloir. Il retint sa respiration, et laissa passer les deux gardes qui faisaient tranquillement leur ronde. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, il sorti de sa cachette et se remit en route. Laissant ses pieds le guidaient, il repensa à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt : cela faisait quatre jours qu'il attendait dans une auberge de la ville que sa cible arrive, et commençait à perdre patience, et à se demander si son employeur savait se qu'il faisait. Lorsque des cris avaient retentit dans la rue, il avait regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air blasé, et avait sauté sur ses pieds lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme qu'il cherchait au milieu d'une troupe d'enfants. Immédiatement, il s'était habillé et avait sorti de son sac son arc. C'était une arme solide, plus court que la plupart des arcs mais fabriqué par des artisans chevronnés, et capable de projeter une flèche à plus de cent mètres sans perdre de sa précision. Il enfila son carquois, glissa son arme et des projectiles dedans, avant de jeter sa cape sur ses épaules et de rabattre sa capuche. Il sortit de l'auberge après avoir payer le tenancier, ne s'attirant qu'un regard distrait de la part des gens. Il remonta la rue d'un pas rapide mais sans trop accélérer, vit plusieurs enfants revenir dans la direction opposée. En hélant un, il demanda :

 **Dis moi, petit, l'homme qui était avec vous, ou est-il ?**

 **Il est au palais, m'sieur. On est arrivé en fanfare, et le garde, y commentait à voir rouge, et pis le sorcier, il s'est juste pencher et il y a murmurer un truc, au garde. On a pas entendu, mais l'autre est devenu tout blanc, et pouvait voir qu'il faisait dans son froc …**

Dès les premiers mots du garçon, l'homme s'était désintéressé de lui et continuait son chemin vers la grande silhouette du palais. Dédaignant l'entrée principale, surveillé par plusieurs gardes, il s'engagea dans une ruelle parallèle au mur du château et, après s'être assuré d'être hors de vue des patrouilles et totalement seul, il escalada la façade. Les prises étaient nombreuses entre les grosses dalles, et il put atteindre le bord rapidement, sans se faire repérer. Il s'était ensuite engagé dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'intérieur du palais, et maintenant chercher dans la vaste demeure à retrouver sa cible tout en évitant les gardes et serviteurs susceptible de donner l'alerte. Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait jamais le trouver, il s'engagea dans un couloir et aperçu par la fenêtre un grand jardin. Au milieu évoluait une petite fille en robe blanche, et trois hommes conversaient assis un peu plus loin. L'homme reconnu sa cible parmi eux, et chercha du regard un poste de tir pour pouvoir l'atteindre tout en se laissant une voie de sortie. Les deux hommes allaient donné l'alerte dès qu'il aurait tiré, il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages à ce moment là. Finalement, il repéra un chemin de ronde qui surplombait la scène, offrant une vue parfaite sur tout le jardin. À pas rapides et silencieux, il se glissa tel une ombre dans les couloirs, et atteint sa destination. Un seul garde se trouvait sur la passerelle, fixant d'une regard paresseux la ville. Il sentit à peine la lame de l'assassin lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la gorge, et ne put pousser aucun cri d'alarme, ses cordes vocales complètement détruites. L'homme le laissa s'écrouler dans une mare de sang, et après avoir essuyé son poignard, encocha une flèche sur son arc. Il avait une vue dégagé sur sa cible, l'homme chaudement vêtu tenant un bâton. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, mais il ne pouvait pas se protéger d'une menace dont il n'avait pas conscience. L'homme amena la corde jusqu'à sa joue, bloqua sa respiration et ajusta sa main. Au moment où il allait décoché le trait mortel, un chat vint se glisser entre ses jambes. Agacé, il relâcha doucement la corde et mis un coup de pied au chat en lui murmurant avec colère : **« Dégage ! »**. Il se remit en position de tir, et remonta la corde au niveau de son visage. Tout à sa concentration, il ne vit pas le chat, proprement outré par le comportement de ce rustre envers sa personne, décidait de lui donner une leçon et lui sauta au visage. Déstabilisé par le mouvement du félin, le tueur relâcha la flèche qui alla se perdre dans les fourrés du jardin, bien loin des hommes et de l'enfant. Il recula précipitamment, cherchant à se protéger les yeux des griffes du chat bien décidé à lui taillader le visage. Il ne prit conscience du corps du garde derrière lui que lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent sa forme inerte. Le déséquilibre le projeta vers le rempart et il tenta de saisir une créneau, mais sa main glissa et il bascula dans le vide sans un cri. Le pavé vint à sa rencontre quelques secondes plus tard, broyant ses organes et brisant plusieurs de ses os, le tuant sur le coup, et tout ce qu'il put penser avant que la mort de l'emporte fut _« Saleté de chat ! »_.


	11. Écailles brisées

Balinor était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée de sa chambre. Emrys, du haut de ses un an et demi, jugé sur ses genoux, l'écoutait lire un ancien conte à propos d'enfants dans une maison de sucrerie et d'une méchante sorcière. Il adorait quand son père s'occupait de lui, que ce soit en lui lisant une histoire, ou bien en le prenant avec lui sur son cheval avant de le faire partir au galop. Une servante entra dans la pièce et vint discrètement placer une autre bûche dans l'âtre. Balinor se détourna quelque secondes pour la regarder faire, et alors qu'il allait reprendre son récit, la sensation le frappa. C'était comme si de l'acier en fusion avait été déversé dans son crâne. Il crut que ses yeux allait jaillir de leur orbites tellement la douleur était intense. Le hurlement dans son esprit fit écho à celui qu'il poussa, effrayant son fils qui se mit à pleurer. La servante, affolée, se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et appela des gardes. Balinor tomba du fauteuil et se roula par terre, les mains serré contre son crane, hurlant jusqu'à s'en casser les poumons. Deux prétoriens déboulèrent dans la chambre, l'arme au clair, avant de voir leur souverain par terre, criant comme un diable, les yeux révulsés et convulsant frénétiquement. Immédiatement, ils le hissèrent sur le fauteuil et un l'agrippa pour qu'il reste en place tandis que le second allait chercher de l'aide. Le prétorien, malgré sa prise assuré, avait du mal à maintenir le roi sur le fauteuil, gêné par les mouvements de l'homme qui semblait en proie à une crise de folie. Finalement, les cris et les ruades de Balinor diminuèrent pour s'arrêter et le garde le relâcha, pantelant. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du roi, dont le visage affichait une douleur inimaginable. Le second prétorien revint dans la salle, accompagné du seigneur Callum, qui se mouvait rapidement malgré son embonpoint. Celui ci se précipita à son chevet, et demanda d'une voix paniqué :

 **Balinor, par les étoiles, qu'y a-t-il ? On entendait tes cris dans tout le château. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a attaqué ? Allons réponds !**

 **Ils … ils sont morts,** croassa-t-il, la voix brisée. **Ils sont tous morts … comment … comment est ce possible ?**

 **Quoi ? Qui est mort, Balinor ? Qui ?**

 **Les dragons. Les dragonniers et les dragons. Ils sont morts. Je l'ai senti. Leur hurlements ont résonnés dans mon esprit. Il les a tués, ce fou.**

 **Les dragons ? De quoi est ce que tu …** Callum sentit le souffle lui manquait lorsqu'il comprit de quoi le roi parlait. Il se releva immédiatement, et sortit de la chambre presque en courant, laissant son souverain terrassé sur son fauteuil Emrys s'approcha de son père, et lui saisit timidement la main en demandant d'une petite voix :

 **Papa ? Papa, ça va ?**

 **Oui, mon fils,** dit Balinor en se redressant et en serrant son fils dans ses bras. **Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, papa a juste eu un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur.**

 **C'est rien. J'ai eu peur … pour toi,** répondit l'enfant en cherchant ses mots.

 **Tout va bien, fils, tout va bien,** continua de répéter Balinor, sachant qu'il lui mentait.

* * *

Callum entra dans sa chambre en arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds et se précipita à son bureau. Il prit une des feuilles de papier qui reposait là, attrapa une plume et un encrier et écrivit en marmonnant : **« Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas ? Comment la rencontre a tourné ? Urgent ! »**. Il attendit quelques secondes, laissant l'encre être absorbé par le papier pour réapparaître sur la feuille de son chuchoteur. Après une minute interminable, des mots apparurent sur le papier, d'une écriture saccadé et tremblante : **« C'était un piège. Les dragons sont tous morts. Les dragonniers aussi. Pendragon a empalé leur tête sur les remparts de la ville. »**. Assommé par la confirmation de se qu'il craignait, Callum demanda : **« Comment ? »**. En effet, on pouvait se demander comment Uther avait pu massacré un groupe entier de seigneurs dragons avec leurs camarades à écailles. Même dans son château, le combat aurait détruit la moitié de la ville, si ce n'est la totalité, et les chances pour qu'il eut été victorieux avoisinaient le zéro. Alors par quel miracle il avait réalisé ce tour de force ? La réponse de son espion s'inscrivit sur le papier : **« Aucune idée. Personne n'était autorisé à assister à la rencontre. Aucun paysans, aucun serviteur, seulement les soldats. Les dragonniers sont arrivés, on a pu les voir se poser dans la cour du château, puis il y a eu des cris, quelques rugissements et un son de corne. »**. _« Un son de corne »_ lu, surprit, Callum. _« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »_. Il continua le rapport : **« Les cris ont cessé et on a plus rien entendu à part quelques hurlements et des rugissements des dragons. Finalement, il a fait ouvrir les portes et le peuple a pu voir les cadavres des seigneurs dragons éparpillés sur le pavé. Il n'y avait pas de marques sur les murs, et aucun soldat de Camelot ne gisait avec les corps des dragonniers. »**. Complètement sonné, il n'arrivait pas aligner deux idées d'affilé. Il parvint à écrire : **« Autre chose ? »**. La réponse fut immédiate : **« Non. »**. Callum ordonna à l'espion de rester chez lui et d'attendre ses instructions, puis se leva pour revenir à la chambre du roi. Il avançait en traînant les pieds, et ses yeux reflétaient la confusion la plus totale. Il arriva devant la porte menant à la chambre de Balinor, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

* * *

Dans les cavernes des montagnes, la fureur présente dans l'air était à même de faire fondre la roche. Chaque dragon subissait le contrecoup du cri psychique qui les avaient heurté de plein fouet. Le conseil des Anciens débattait férocement sur la marche à suivre.

 **Ce ver a fait couler notre sang, qu'il brûle, et son royaume avec,** rugit Yolba, des flammes s'échappant de sa gueule.

 **Oui, je suis avec toi, frère,** renchérit Dwiinhahdrim. **Ce misérable pense peut être qu'il peut tuer les nôtres et qu'il n' y aura pas de conséquences ? Allons lui montrer son erreur monumentale.**

 **Calmez vous, allons, vous n'êtes plus des enfants,** les sermonna Wuthsos. **On ne peut pas simplement se rendre à Camelot et tout détruire.**

 **Il dit vrai,** le seconda Strunviig, la dragonne blanche. **Il ne faut surtout pas y aller.**

 **Merci pour ton support. On ne peut pas déclencher les hostilités, nous nous sommes engagés à défendre le royaume, en aucun cas attaquer.**

 **Tu m'as mal compris, Wuthsos,** l'interrompit-elle, **je dis qu'il ne faut pas y aller parce que nous risquerions de subir le même sort que les autres. Tant que nous ne savons pas comment Pendragon a pu tuer ces dragons, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer.**

 **Mais …**

 **Elle a raison,** intervint Golzmiin. **De toute façon, inutile d'aller le chercher, ce rat viendra à nous bien assez tôt. Il a montrer qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à faire la paix, et il viendra pour nous en temps et en heure. Alors, nous pourrons lui faire payer le sang versé. Maintenant, il faut d'abord nous concentrer sur le moyen qu'il a pour nous tuer, et trouver une parade.** La voix du dragon, semblable à de la roche, profonde, immuable, calma les autres.

Ils commencèrent alors à réfléchir à la question, et furent tellement pris dans le débat qu'aucun ne sentit l'arrivée de Balinor. Il les regarda, ses grands lézards cracheurs de feu, ivres de rage et pourtant se contrôlant, cherchant un moyen de détruire leur ennemi. Il se demanda encore comment Uther avait réussi à tuer ces béhémoths, tout en écailles cuirassés, puis fit remarquer sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Bien que le son fut quasiment imperceptible, les dragons s'arrêtèrent et baissèrent leur regards sur l'humain qui se tenait devant eux. Il s'inclina, et les bêtes firent de même, puis Balinor exposa ses informations :

 **J'ai reçu un rapport de mon espion à Camelot. Apparemment les seuls détails notables qu'il ait relevés pendant et après l'attaque sont que premièrement, il n'y a eu aucun dégâts pour Camelot.**

 **Comment ça aucun dégât ?** S'exclama Dwiinhahdrim.

 **Apparemment, aucun soldats d'Uther n'a péri, et les murs de Camelot ne portaient pas la plus petite marque de flammes.**

 **C'est impossible ! Ces dragons se seraient laissés massacrer sans rien faire ? Ça n'a ni queue ni tête.**

 **Je nage dans l'incompréhension autant que vous. Le second élément est qu'il a entendu un son de corne, comme un cor de chasse, dès que les dragonniers ont atterri dans la cour.**

 **Une corne ?** Le pressa Strunviig. **Tu es sûr ?**

 **Oui, pourquoi ? Ça vous aide à comprendre ?**

 **Est ce que se serait …,** commençât-elle.

 **Impossible,** la coupa Wuthsos. **Elle est perdu depuis des siècles, et Pendragon l'aurait dans son coffre ? Je n'y crois pas.**

 **Pourtant, ça explique comment il a pu les tuer sans subir le courroux de leurs flammes,** argumenta Golzmiin.

 **Mais enfin, ça ne peut … ça ne peut pas être …**

 **Vous m'avez perdu là,** dit Balinor. **Au nom des étoiles, de quoi est ce que vous parlez ?**

 **De la corne du damné,** répondit Strunviig d'une voix glaciale.

 **La quoi ?**

 **La corne du damné,** expliqua Golzmiin, **est un très ancien artefact. Elle appartenu à un seigneur dragon, dont le nom a été depuis longtemps oublié. Il était consumé par le pouvoir qu'il possédait, et asservissait les dragons à sa volonté. D'après ce que nous savons de cette époque, un jour, il ordonna à son dragon personnel, celui qu'il utilisait toujours, de brûler un village. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ce massacre, le dragonnier voulait simplement se divertir avec leur cris de terreurs. Le dragon refusa et serait parvenu à ignorer la voix de seigneur qui le commandait. Enragé par cet insolence, le dragonnier ordonna à sa ménagerie d'esclaves de mettre le dragon désobéissant en pièces, ce qu'il firent. Après la mise à mort, il arracha une dent au cadavre, sa plus grande canine, et jura qu'aucun dragon ne lui désobéirai plus jamais. Il façonna la dent à l'aide de sa magie, lui donna la forme d'un cor, et infusa sa puissance de seigneur dragon à l'intérieur. L'artefact, une fois terminé , pouvait permettre d'immobiliser et de rendre impuissant n'importe quel dragons qui se trouvait à porté, et par extension, n'importe quel dragonniers.**

 **C'est … c'est effroyable. Et vous pensez qu'Uther possède cet arme ?**

 **Tout porte à le croire,** renchérit Strunviig.

 **Cette ordure s'est contenté de souffler dans son jouet puis de les mettre à mort un part un sans risque,** cracha Yolbah avec dégoût.

 **Oui, il semblerait, même si la corne était supposé avoir disparu avec la mort du dragonnier de la légende, et que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.**

 **Plus important que où elle se cachait,** dit Dwiinhahdrim, **comment allons nous pouvoir nous défendre contre cette arme ? Si il peut nous immobiliser sur le champ de bataille, nous serons massacrer aussi facilement que des nouveau-nés.**

 **Cette artefact, il a été créer par la magie, c'est bien ça ? Peut être qu'il peut être détruit par la magie.**

 **Tu n'écoutes pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher suffisamment, et toi non plus.**

 **Je t'ai entendu, Dwiinhahdrim, et toi, tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il n'y a pas que des dragons qui manient la magie dans ce royaume.**

 **Tu veux laisser ton sorcier s'en occuper ? Tu es sûr ? La puissance nécessaire pour détruire la corne est énorme, et c'est impossible qu'un seul humain en soit capable.**

 **Oh, mais il ne sera pas seul, n'est ce pas Balinor ?** Intervint Golzmiin.

 **Oui. Il a tout un ordre d'une cinquantaine de mages, pas aussi puissant que lui mais pas loin. Je pense que ça fera assez de pouvoir si ils sont tout sollicités sur la même tache.**

 **En effet, ça peut marcher,** approuva Strunviig.

 **Et après ?** Demanda Yolba, ses crocs brillant à la lueur des flammes dans sa bouche.

 **Après, nous allons montrer à Uther Pendragon pourquoi il ne faut jamais réveiller le dragon qui dort,** dit Balinor avec un sourire féroce.


End file.
